WarCraft IV - Chapter 1 : Rise of the Flames (Demon Campaign)
by Moraelas
Summary: This is the second half of the story of my own fanfiction for WarCraft IV. Simultaneously counterpart of the Illidan's naga campaign, and this was also intended to be to told through a situational and in a narrative way which means there are no direct dialogue script speaking among the characters. The Chapter I of my WarCraft IV story is composed of both Naga and Demon campaigns...
1. Burning Legion Demon Campaign - PART I

A vision of shadow and flame had appeared. A loud deep and horrifying voice had sounded and spoke upon to the Warchief of the Fel Horde. It told him of a glorious victory to him and his people. It had shown him the wonders of a new yet familiar world that they can conquer, the planet of Azeroth. The Warchief had been confused by such words of a huge shadowed figured man, and demanded him to know who he was and what is this all about. The shadowed man then told him that is was he who gave them true strength and power, no other creature can give; thus the shadowed man revealed himself as such and it was none other than, the Lord of the Burning Legion, Kil'Jaeden. The Warchief had then been surprised and had kneeled down onto him.

Kil'Jaeden had spoken of the warchief's name, Kargath Bladefist, as he continues to speak with him. The Demon Lord told of Kargath that he and his people shall be freed by the One, who had imprisoned them. He commanded Kargath to rally his people once they are freed, as they shall uphold their loyalty and services to the Legion. Kil'Jaeden told of Kargath that he and his horde shall take their long awaited vengeance upon those who had taken their glory away from them. Lastly, the demon lord told Kargath that the Fel Horde shall serve once again as the ruthless soldiers of the Legion, thus to unleash chaos and fury upon all those who would oppose them.

Just as Kil'Jaeden had finished his statements, the demon lord suddenly disappeared, a white blinding light exploded as the warchief of the fel horde, Kargath had been awaken upon his troubling dream. Upon being awaken, Kargath went to look into the surroundings of the underground prison hall dungeons located near the main stronghold of the demon hunter, Illidan Stormrage. As usual, he saw nothing but thick stone walls, chains, fire lamps, and fellow imprisoned fel orcs locked up in their cells. Kargath then was able hear one of the conversation between two naga royal guards. One of the royal guard wardens was asking why their master is still keeping this pitiful wretched fel orcs alive. The other royal guard replied that a few days ago; their master, Illidan, was able to "convince" the demon prisoners to his own bidding, and those demons had been recruited to fight against the undead scourge upon upcoming return to Northrend. The second naga royal guard added that later on today their master, Illidan, shall attempt to recruit these fel orcs as well, and he knew that these red savage brutes will also make a good use of serving as great additional soldiers against the Lich King and his undead armies.

As Kargath heard the conversation, he then went into thinking. He thought about what the two naga guards had spoke off. He kept thinking that Illidan was able to convince the demons into his own forces, and that now Illidan intends to do the same thing for him and his fel orcs. He also wondered about this "Lich King and his undead armies" that they were speaking off. Finally, he began to remember about his dream. He suddenly remembered that he had a vision of the Lord of the Legion, Kil'Jaeden and all the words he had onto him. He keeps trying to figure out if these events happening have a connection to his vision of the demon lord and what he has told him.

Kargath then thought of how Illidan and his forces invaded Outland and casted them out of their own domain. He recalled how he decided to locked them up these damned prison cells when they refused to obey him and acknowledge him as the new ruler of Outland. Kargath's thoughts had been filled with fury and anger against Illidan and his armies, and sworn that they shall take their vengeance upon him and that the strong fel orcs shall never become one of his lackeys. Slowly upon Kargath's mind, he understood everything that Kil'Jaeden had told him. Kargath Bladefist was convinced that it is the Fel Horde who has the only right to rule and own Outland, and not Illidan. He remembered the gift of the demons that gave the orcs true power and made them fought glorious battles against the Alliance. Kargath concluded his thoughts of saying that Illidan and all his forces must fall, and that the Fel Horde will only follow their real masters, the Legion.

As Kargath continued to reminisce his thoughts about their glorious battles against the Alliance; as well as the way they hunted the Draenei down to its extinction, his mind was also been infuriated and had been dimmed by vengeance for the thought of losing their own power and control over remains their rightful homeland, and also the way they had been stripped off from their own glory by casting them into these dark prison cells. Kargath Bladefist's hatred for Illidan and his forces grows even further with every minute that passes, and he also knows that all of his fellow imprisoned fel orcish warriors also think of the very same thing and feel the same way as he is. Kargath knows that soon Illidan will try to recruit him and his fel orcs in part of his own armies. The Warchief then would think of plan to overthrow and destroy Illidan and his forces. Kargath thought that they shall reclaim their glory and their rightful place in Outland. The Fel Horde shall be remembered as the savage and ruthless soldiers of the Burning Legion.

At that very moment, Kargath and the other imprisoned fel orcs have heard the opening of the gates of the dungeon. They noticed that the naga royal guards have assembled and prepared themselves for the coming of their masters. It was then Kargath already knew who is about to come, and what is about to happen. Kargath then planned that once Illidan comes, he would the speaker and representative of the fel orcs since he is the warchief. The fel orcs heard the voices of the naga guards greeting their masters. A few moments later Illidan, together with Prince Kael and Akama, had appeared in front of their eyes. Kargath was truly sickened by the sight of the invaders of Outland, especially with the leaders. The thoughts of the fel orcs were full of angered and hatred that they fantasizes of fighting and killing them off, to the fact that all they could do is to give an evil wicked grin to the leaders. Right then, Illidan starting speaking of what he had done a few days ago, and to what end had met to the imprisoned demons who disputed his will.

From the stories that Illidan was speaking off, Kargath felt challenged. He felt that this would be a chance for him to face Illidan on a one-on-one fight that he would truly relish. Kargath also noticed that Illidan has a long and deep wound upon his chest that seemed to come from a slash of a sword. Kargath was no fool, he knows despite that strange injury that the demon hunter has in his chest; he still is a strong and great warrior, and the fact that Kargath also knows that Illidan possesses dark magical powers of his own. Yet he felt, as if this would be a worthy battle challenge for him, and perhaps his best opportunity to take his revenge and finish off Illidan.

Just as Illidan finished his statements of how he took control of the demons into his own will, Kargath Bladefist then answered him that the fel orc does not easily answer to anyone unless proven worthy. From the stories of Akama, and the memory that Illidan inherited from Guldan's skull, Illidan knows who Kargath is. Kargath told Illidan of how Magtheridon rallied them after Draenor's destruction; he told him that the Legion gave them new power in Outland in exchange for their services. He challenged Illidan into a one-on-one fight with him at that very moment. He stated that the only way, they would bow down to his will, and join him is that if Illidan successfully defeats him in a one-on-one battle with no magical power. Kargath thought that Illidan's heavy wound had gained him the total upper hand. Illidan was silently furious upon Kargath's challenge, yet calmly the demon hunter accepts the challenge, and even arrogantly assures his victory over Kargath and his pathetic little dare.

They went to the part of the dungeon which has a bigger and open space to fight; an area where, at the same time, the other fel orcs could also see them fight. After a few minutes of preparation, Illidan and Kargath finally clashed onto one another. The battle started, and it seems both of them proved to be even. Both are great warriors, Illidan holding onto the challenge didn't use any of his magical powers, and fights Kargath with nothing but his old trusted warglaives. As the battle continues, all of the fel orcs were cheering at the battle that they enjoy watching. Within Kargath's mind, it seems that he had misjudged Illidan. He thought he could defeat Illidan with the injury that he carries, yet it seems the demon hunter is stronger than he thought. Kargath spoke onto Illidan telling him that he never met such as great warrior before, and that he is truly enjoying this fight. Illidan not wasting any words or time, he quickly continued his attacks. Kargath is a great warrior all through his years, ever since fighting against the Alliance Expedition. However; Illidan, from his experiences from ten thousand years ago had fought and won many war battles already. He had also defeated powerful divine beings such as, the elite and mighty Doom Lord captain, Azzinoth; the most powerful and cunning dreadlord, Tichondrius; and the former Lord of Outland himself, Magtheridon. Their one-on-one fight continued, yet eventually, due to Illidan's combined speed and strength. He was able to finally defeat Kargath.

Like Illidan, Kargath proved to be a great warrior but Illidan is also known to be a great rogue. Unlike Kargath, Illidan has great agility and quickness despite the heavy wound in his chest. Illidan won their fight, and the fel orcs watching turned silently as they seen the chieftain's defeat. Kargath couldn't believe what happen, he really thought that he could defeat Illidan but it seems the he had been proved wrong. Few minutes later, Kargath finally spoke, and submitted to Illidan. Kargath bowed his head, and told him that the fel orcs are his to command now. Illidan stands triumph knowing that the fel orcs are now part of his forces. Kargath then asked his new master of his plans, and why did he decided to recruit them. Illidan told them of a battle they would cherish and enjoy; he told them that their bloodlust, and hunger for vengeance would be sate when they battle against a race of the undead in a different planet. He told them about the tale of the Lich King, and everything about him. He also told them that the Lich King is the same Nerzhul, the one who nearly destroyed their homeland and whole race.


	2. Burning Legion Demon Campaign - PART II

Kargath went into thinking as he remembered how Nerzhul betrayed, and abandoned them for the sake of his own pride, and selfish plans. Illidan then continued explaining of how Nerzhul, as the Lich King, had grown strong and powerful, and how he had mustered his countless armies of the undead warriors. Illidan told them that this is a battle that they may succeed or fall. Kargath, and the rest of the other listening fel orcs heard Illidan's words. After a moment of silence, Kargath looked upon Illidan, and told him that they will not only fight for Illidan, but also they would gladly seize the moment to get their hands on the former orc warchief that betrayed them and let them all rot in the remains of what used to be their home planet. They will fight against these undead scourge race and destroy Nerzhul, under the commands of their new master; the new Lord of Outland, Illidan Stormrage.

As Kargath had finally "submitted" to Illidan's will, Illidan then told follow them into his main citadel in Hellfire Peninsula. Illidan also granted the freedom of the imprisoned fel orcs. Kargath commanded the fel orcs to make their own encampments, once they are all out from the prison. While on their way back to the citadel, Kargath remains silent of thought of his fight against Illidan. Within his thoughts, Kargath was impressed with the combat skills of Illidan, despite the heavy wound that he carries in his chest and from there, he realized why they had fallen onto him and his forces, and why Magtheridon was been defeated by him. Kargath understands that defeating him and his forces, and retaking Outland would not be easy. Though Kargath had seemed to be encouraged on the idea of facing once again the old selfish traitor Nerzhul, now known as the Lich King, and his new undead armies, the warchief of the fel horde planned to remain focus upon his true mission of overthrowing Illidan and retaking back Outland from him.

Back at Illidan's main citadel base, Lady Vashj continues to oversee the assembled demons who were been freed for the "loyalty" they gave to the new Lord of Outland. At the exact time, Illidan, Kael, and Akama returned back with a new member walking with them, Kargath Bladefist. At first, Lady Vashj was shocked to see Kargath with them, but then Prince Kael explained to her of how the master had recruited the fel orcs into their ranks. As Price Kael continued to talk to Lady Vashj about what happened. Akama went back to his own troops. Kargath went to speak with Illidan, he asked him when shall they march to the undead lands of Nerzhul. Illidan told Kargath within just more than a week of preparation, and assembling of forces they shall invade, and destroy the Lich King, and the whole undead scourge.

While Prince Kael and Lady Vashj were having their conversation, Kargath came to ask upon Illidan, why he had such strange wound in his chest. Illidan went to explain to him about the Lich King's champion, the human death knight, Arthas. Illidan told Kargath that it was the demonlord, Kil'Jaeden who had assigned him this mission upon destroying the Lich King, in exchange for anything he had wished for. Illidan went to explain how he manage to invade Northrend and fought against the undead armies, but was unable to defeat Arthas in their final battle, and that he received the cursed wound in his chest from a dark sword called, Frostmourne own by Arthas. Finally, Illidan added that he plans to return and execute his revenge upon their defeat from the undead scourge and to finish off Arthas, who had become the Lich King himself.

As Illidan's tale about the Lich King has ended, Kargath went to one of his newly established encampment located somewhere in the plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. Onto his surprise, there was visitor waiting for him in his base, the doom lord, Kazzak surrounded by his fel guards. Kazzak told Kargath that he was been sent by their master, Kil'Jaeden to talk about their plans against Illidan. Kargath told the doom lord everything that Illidan plans for upon returning to Northrend. Kazzak replied to him that the demon lord has already given too many chances for Illidan, yet he still failed him. Kazzak also added that by invading Outland, Illidan overthrew the Legion's grip of Outland and even imprisoned their warriors and their leader, Magtheridon. Kargath then remembered his true mission of executing his revenge upon Illidan and his forces for imprisoning the fel orcs and stripping them out of their power and glory over Outland.

Though Kargath was interested in getting his hands upon Nerzhul and his lackeys, he agreed to what Kazzak said, and he shall not let the Fel Horde become pawns of Illidan. Lord Kazzak emphasized that it is imperative that they reclaimed Outland first, and afterwards their master, Kil'Jaeden shall rally and prepare to assault the world of Azeroth. Kil'Jaeden intends to reclaim Outland and make it as the Legion's stronghold once more, and then prepare their forces to return and consume the world of Azeroth. They shall destroy all living creatures who would dare oppose the Legion, as well as the rebellious Lich King and his undead lackeys. Kargath fully understands now the message of Kil'Jaeden onto his vision, and angrily claims that the Fel Horde shall stand once again, as they shall destroy Illidan and his forces. Kargath explains that they will retake Outland, and invade the planet of Azeroth where the Old Horde has failed.

Kazzak explain to him that the Legion has empowered the fel orcs to become the vicious savage, merciless soldiers of the Burning Legion to unleash its wrath upon anyone who dare dispute them. Kargath then strongly emphasized that the Fel Horde are the true mighty warriors of Legion, and they shall not follow and let a renegade elf-demon took control over their race and their rightful domain of Outland. As Kazzak finally ended their conversation, he last pointed at another agent who would give them further instructions upon their next move. The doom lord had given the warchief a magical demonic orb in usage for summoning the agent that shall be sent by Kil'Jaeden to meet with him near the main stronghold of Illidan by tomorrow evening.

As Lord Kazzak had finally vanished out from sight; leaving out the fel guards for Hargath to command, Kargath then made his plans upon meeting this strange agent of the Legion. Kargath knows that tomorrow, he shall return to Illidan's citadel for him to prepare and assemble the troops of demons and fel orcs in there. He knows that he can't afford to have anyone discover this upcoming secret meeting with a Legion's agent tomorrow evening. He noticed that there are two small naga and draenei outpost bases while he was on his way to his from Illidan's fortress. He realized that any of the naga and draenei stationed there would be able to snoop and find out what he is about to do. He then decided that tonight he must slay those nagas and draenei and destroy their bases before the day breaks. He must accomplish this mission without being noticed by Illidan and his lieutenants. He then assembles a small force as they would carry out their plan to destroy those outpost bases. He stated that they shall enjoy this small taste of battle.

Kargath leaded his own troops from his encampments and went to the first outpost of the draenei, and without giving any warning, Kargath and his forces made a surprise assault to the draenei forces within their outpost. Without wasting any time; Kargath, together with his fel guards and fel orc grunts, immediately laid siege against the draenei and their base, while the draenei did their best to fight it out against the sudden attack of the fel orcs onto them. After some time of battle, Kargath was able to defeat the draenei forces and destroy their outlying encampment. Kargath and his troops made sure that all of the draenei within the base had been slain for they cannot afford to let even a single survivor escape and report of their actions upon their masters. Soon after, all of the building structures of the draenei outpost base had been demolished down to the ground. Kargath and his troops had literally enjoying obliterating the draenei forces and found it refreshing after a long time. However, the bloodlust and battle hunger of the demons and fel orcs had not been satisfied yet, for such paltry and weakling force.

Kargath then laughed and told his warriors that there is still another outpost base they could raze, the outlying encampment of nagas. Kargath stated that this base is a bit stronger than the draenei base, and that from their experience in fighting against the naga before, they know that the naga are stronger and more vicious foes than the draenei. They knew that fighting the naga and destroying their base would satisfy their hunger for blood and battle. Kargath then went back to his base to re-assemble and muster a bigger strikeforce that he would lead against the naga base. After his preparation of his troops, they went on to the location of the last outpost. The naga base was a bit larger and formidable than the draenei base, and also there are more warriors stationed in this base. Kargath then thought that this would be a worthy battle to enjoy. Without wasting any more time, Kargath quickly commanded his troops to attack. The demons and fel orcs made another surprised attack to the naga encampment, and clashed against their enemies. Kargath lead his troops to fight and slay all of the naga in this base; as well as to destroy their encampment. Like the in draenei base, they must not allow any naga survivors to slip and escape.

As expected and based from experience; the naga proved to be better fighters than the draenei and his forces are truly enjoying the battle, especially the fact that they are slowly gaining the advantage. There are more naga warriors falling upon the battlefield than of his soldiers. The battle lasted for some time longer than the battle with the draenei forces in the first outpost base. Eventually, Kargath and his troops have won the battle and killed every single naga warriors and workers within the outpost encampment. The building structures and foundations of naga within their base had been leveled. The demons and fel orcs had been satisfied by the intense of such battle, and Kargath told them that this is just the beginning and a small taste of what is to come. Judging by the time; Kargath knows that the dawn is about to come, he then commanded his troops to scout around the area to see if anyone was able to witness what they have done; as well as to see if there are any more survivors from the bases that they destroyed. The soldiers return with good news that no one had noticed them and that no naga or draenei from the outpost bases had survived the onslaught. Kargath was pleased to hear their report, thus concluded that no one would be able to snoop about the secret meeting, and their plans against Illidan and his forces.


	3. Burning Legion Demon Campaign - PART III

After secretly battling the naga and draenei during the night, Kargath and his forces returned to their encampment for a short time of rest. The next day, Kargath brought his forces to Illidan's citadel to assemble them altogether with the other demons. He was in placed by Illidan to be in charge of overseeing the preparation of the demon and fel orcs troops for their upcoming journey to Northrend. Kargath secretly use this opportunity to his advantage of rallying the demons with his Fel Horde upon their strike against Illidan and his forces. The demons also know about the objective to destroy Illidan that is commanded by their lord and master, Kil'Jaeden. As the day would soon end, Kargath commanded the majority of the demonic troops to construct their own bases around the scope of the fel orcs' encampments. There were a couple of fel guards and grunts that were left off with Kargath as his own entourage with the upcoming secret meeting with the agent been sent by the Legion. As the evening sets, Kargath prepares himself, and waits around the outskirts of the Illidan's stronghold. He assigned his demon and fel orcish guards to be alert and watch out for any intruders or patrolling soldiers of Illidan, before the agent arrives.

Their surroundings were filled with silence and the Kargath's guards had assumed that all of Illidan's forces had retreated and eased off upon their respective bases within the citadel for the night. They also assumed that there no guards of Illidan are patrolling around their area. A few moments later, Kargath then used the magical orb given to him by Kazzak to signify the coming the agent. The orb was placed within the ground as it magically illuminated and vanished; thus creating a small circle of demonic symbols within the soil. A few seconds later, a shimmering portal slowly opened up above the demonic circle. Kargath and his guards were intrigued of who is about to come. As the portal had fully opened up, then had came a hooded creature mounted on a skeletal creature. The hooded creature then spoke into demon tongue which could be understood by Kargath. He greeted Kargath as a long old ally. Kargath had then been surprised to hear such familiar voice. Kargath immediately recognize the voice even after a long time and he couldn't be mistaken, as the hooded man meticulously reveals his face only onto Kargath.

It was none other than the death knight, Teron Gorefiend, who had become an elite agent of the Burning Legion under the service of Kil'Jaeden after they survived Draenor's destruction. Teron Gorefiend continued to speak with him in demonic language as they needed to tread lightly upon their secret conversation. Kargath replies to him in demonic language. He asked Teron of what are the plans of Kil'Jaeden and upon their next move. Teron answered him, and said that Kargath should assemble all of the freed demons and fel orcs as they would soon begin their attack. Kargath replied that the demons and fel orcs are ready for battle anytime; however, the demons number had been greatly decreased during the invasion of Illidan's forces, thus the demon hunter had also sealed and destroyed all of Nerzhul's gates that connect to the Twisting Nether. Teron said that he had been granted by Kil'Jaeden the power and ability to create demonic portal gates. Teron made a plan that within just a matter of days, they shall assault the different capital strongholds of their enemies. Teron told him that he shall soon create multiple demon gates upon scattered place of Outland, and call upon reinforcements. Kargath replied that he shall divide the troops and assemble them in order, as the two of them would personally lead the attacks.

Teron then also advised Kargath to prepare his Fel Horde and the demons he command, to move out to a new hideout location; as Illidan and his forces would sure to hunt them all down in the plains of the red dessert and finish them off, once the open war against them have started. Kargath thought of idea that before they launch their assault within a few days, he shall make the most of his time to lead the demons and his fel orcish troops out from Hellfire Peninsula, and into the Mountains of Flame. There shall they establish their hidden main encampments. Teron warned him that the foothills of the mountains are infested with naga and blood elven troops, and they had begun to claim the area and settle their own bases. Kargath then ensured that they shall gladly, forcefully take the mountain areas, and annihilate the wretched naga and elven troops and raze their bases down to the ground. Teron told him that he would accompany Kargath and his forces against the naga and blood elves upon their march towards the Mountains of Flame.

Kargath then welcomes his old ally to unleash chaos upon the blood elves and naga, just as the same way when they had fought the Alliance, a long time ago. Teron finalized their conversation by saying that no can jeopardize their plan of retaking Outland, and that they must not fail their master, Kil'Jaeden. Kargath made a final statement by saying that Illidan and his frail forces could not stop the Legion's power. As the meeting had finally ended, Teron channeled another spell of shimmering portal for him to return to the Twisting Nether. As Teron had vanquished from their sight, Kargath and his forces made a last look upon their surroundings to see if anyone else was around. Kargath then safely assumed that the secret meeting with the Legion's agent and his long time ally, Teron Gorefiend was a success, and no one else was able to discover them. Kargath, together with his guards went off and return to their main encampments.

Early the next morning, Kargath prepared the Fel Horde, and the demonic troops that he commands for their departure. Despite bringing the many of the demons and fel orcs into their new selected hideout in the Mountains of Flame, the warchief decided to leave a considerable number of their troops and workers in bases in the Hellfire Peninsula. He knows that they would still use their encampments as their main hold outs upon their upcoming assaults against the different capital fortresses of Illidan and his lieutenants. Kargath then assembled the demons and fel orcs who would come with him in the mountains, and leaded them on their way. After hours of marching upon the plains, Kargath and his troops had finally reached the foothills of the Mountains of Flame. They had saw that the naga and blood elven scouting forces had built their bases, and claimed the area as their territory. Kargath knowing that he and his troops are hungry once again for another glorious bloody battle; without any second thoughts, they made a surprised assaulted the blood elven base. The battle between demons and fel orcs versus blood elves had emerged. Kargath and his forces fought against the elves whom were shocked to have been attacked by them. With the memories of the past battles against the Alliance Expedition, Kargath enjoys battling against the elves for he knows that they are such great warriors. Though the blood elves were not unprepared to fight, but due to the sudden attack by Kargath's forces they were eventually been overcome by the demons and fel orcs. After some time, the blood elves had been fully defeated and none were spared, and their scouting base had been decimated.

As the buildings of blood elven outpost had been completely destroyed, Kargath and his forces then used the very same area to replace with demonic and fel orcish structures and make it as their own primary encampment since there is a useful gold mine supply. After sending their workers to construct their base, Kargath quickly musters bigger troops as they would make their attacked against the stronger naga base and claimed the Mountains of Flame to their own. Just as the exact timing, a shimmering portal appeared out of their base and Teron and some other death knights have arrived. Teron informed them that the Burning Legion has sent them additional forces, just then, a group of voidwalker demons to assist them in their battle. Kargath and Teron then assembled their strikeforce, and approached the base of the naga. The naga warriors have better fortifications than the blood elves, and they had seemed to claim a bigger area.

Teron made a quick comment that this and all of Outland belongs to the Legion. Without wasting any more time, Teron and Kargath commanded their warriors to attack the naga. The combined forces of demons and fel orcs clashed against the unsuspecting naga settlers. The naga warriors fought great and hard against them. Kargath, from his previous encounters with the naga, was amused to fight such savage and loathsome creatures. Even Teron Gorefiend commented that this naga snakes are powerful and worthy warriors. The two opposing forces battle it out and fought hard against each other. The battle had lasted longer than the battle against the blood elves, and the naga settlers have greater fortifications than of the blood elven base. After some time, due to the greater numbers of the demon and fel orcish troops, the naga are slowly being overrun. Teron and Kargath had gain the advantage over the battle. Eventually, the naga soldiers had all been slain, and their building structure had been completely razed by their demonic and fel orcish forces. Kargath announced that their enemies had been defeated, and that the Mountains of Flame belongs to them.

Teron pointed out that the place would prove to be useful as their main hideout for Illidan and his forces would not be able easily find them within the mountain ranges. Kargath ordered his peons establish their second encampment upon the area where the naga settler base used to stand. Teron, together with a handful of death knights, then had began to cast a powerful spells that would a channel a shimmering portal to the Twisting Nether, thus ordered the demonic workers to build and set up the frame of the demon gate. Teron plans to build a number of demon portal gates upon their new hideout. Kargath then sent his warriors to venture deeper into foothills of the mountains and settle up their capital stronghold within a concealed and secure location. He also ordered to build additional outposts within the perimeters of the foothills to secure the whole area of the mountain ranges onto themselves. Within a few days, Teron would be able to build up his demonic portal gates around their hideout and call upon demonic reinforcements to bolster their forces. After which, Kargath plans to assemble this troops into subdivided groups, and attack the different capital fortresses of their enemies. He shall set his plan into motion by attacking the main citadel of his most loathed enemy, Illidan, and then proceed to the stronghold of the blood elves called Tempest Keep. For now, Kargath must return to the main fortress of Illidan and continue his services of being a lapdog to know more about his plans and strategies.


	4. Burning Legion Demon Campaign - PART IV

After a few days had passed, Kargath and Teron's vast armies had finally all been gathered. Teron was successful in creating some demonic gate portals within their encampments in the Mountains of Flame. Kargath stated that yesterday, he heard Illidan talk about gathering his lieutenants; the blood elven prince, Kael and the elder sage of the draenei, Akama, into his main citadel today for an important matter to discuss. Kargath thought this would be the perfect time set up an ambush against the elven prince and their long time enemy, Akama. However, Kargath planned to charge-in the capital stronghold of Illidan, and launch an assault against him and his forces. Teron, on the other hand, would lead his own troops to destroy the outpost base of the blood elves. He explained that the outpost encampment is somewhat near to the territory of the naga, Zangarmarsh. It is imperative to destroy the blood elven outpost so the blood elves would not be able to call out for the aid of their allied naga. Teron also intends to create another demon portal gate within that area.

At the exact timing, a shimmering portal appeared out of nowhere, and the Doom Lord, Kazzak, had returned. Lord Kazzak made his greeting onto the other agents of the Legion. Just then, Kargath told about Illidan's plans and offered Lord Kazzak the pleasure of ambushing the blood elven prince and the elder draenei upon marching towards Illidan's citadel. Lord Kazzak explained that he had been sent by Kil'Jaeden to carry out a greater task of securing the Great Portal, and reactivating it once more. He added that the Dark Portal shall be opened once again for after they destroy Illidan and his forces, and reclaimed Outland; the Burning Legion shall once again march onto Azeroth. However, despite of his mission from the demon lord, Lord Kazzak accepted the offered mission of Kargath, and agreed to finish out the lieutenants of Illidan, and make a direct assault onto the stronghold of the blood elves. Kargath readied his forces to move out and head back to their encampments in Hellfire Peninsula. Lord Kazzak also assembled his own troops for they plan to intercept the lieutenants of Illidan upon their march to their master's stronghold.

Teron also leaded out his death knights and contingent soldiers of demons and fel orcs to march upon the Hellfire Peninsula and settle a base on an area near the Tempest Keep. Kargath knows that Prince Kael and Akama would already be on their way to Illidan's citadel during the afternoon, and at that exact time, Kazzak would have ambush them. At twilight, Illidan then will be expecting the arrival of his trusted lieutenants but it shall be Kargath and his troops who would "greet" him outside of his gates at that exact time. Teron Gorefiend would be busy executing his plans over the blood elven stronghold.

Many hours had passed, Kargath and his troops had finally returned to their bases back in the Hellfire Peninsula; and began to further strengthen the encampments, and marshal his strikeforce against Illidan's compound. Lord Kazzak and his forces had stationed themselves on a long path crossroad between the Tempest Keep and Illidan's main citadel, and are preparing to ambush Prince Kael'thas and Akama. Teron went to set up a base nearby the blood elven outpost; as well as to create another demon gate portal somewhere around that site, to summon more demons from the Twisting Nether and use them to assault the capital stronghold of the blood elves.

Moments later, the Doom Lord, Kazzak has sighted a group of elven and draenei warriors marching up along the road to Illidan's citadel, and among them are the blood elven prince, and the elder draenei sage. Lord Kazzak quickly leaded his demons and fel orcs to attack them. Kazzak's forces immediately surrounded the combined troops of blood elves and draenei, and began attacking them. Prince Kael and Akama were able to fend themselves off, for quite a while but they would be overrun sooner or later for the numbers of Lord Kazzak's forces, especially the demons, were too many for them to defeat. Kael, Akama, and some few surviving soldiers of them were forced to retreat and were barely able to escape. The demons and fel orcs warriors had been commanded by the Doom Lord to follow them up and finish them all. Kazzak watched as his demons and fel orcish troops had chased Kael, Akama, and few surviving soldiers onto the blood elves' main stronghold. Lord Kazzak arrogantly assumed, and assured to himself that his vast forces would be able to kill them, and make an assault against their citadel, Tempest Keep.

Kargath had positioned his strikeforce in a nearby range beyond the gates of Illidan's citadel. The unsuspecting naga, blood elf, and draenei guardians hadn't noticed their presence due to the darkness of the night slowly covers the skies. At exact twilight, Kargath ordered and leaded his army to attack. The forces of Illidan were greatly surprised by the sudden attack of Kargath and his demonic and fel orcish armies out of nowhere. The naga, blood elves, and draenei warriors were at confusion but they were able to fight somehow. Though due to the sudden attacked by the vast army of Kargath, Illidan's forces are slowly being caught off and being overtaken, until their master and leader, Illidan, had finally come to the battlefield. Illidan confronted Kargath and told him that his deceit was not surprising, and that he should have known of Kargath's vile schemes before he decided to use their wretched races as decoys against the Lich King. Kargath answered that the Fel Horde shall never be part of his frail forces and they will have their vengeance upon him and his lackeys. Kargath added that Outland belongs to them and they shall reclaim it for the Legion. Illidan made a final reply by saying that both the demons and fel orcs are nothing but a bunch of mindless pathetic mongrels; thus shall be obliterated from existence.

Illidan quickly rallied his forces and lead out his army to fought out against Kargath's demons and fel orcs. The two opposing forces clashed against each other. Despite the large army of Kargath beyond Illidan's forces, but due to Illidan's powers and veteran skills in battle, he and his army were able to maneuver the battle in their terms, and slowly gain the upper advantage. After some time of vicious war battle, Illidan was able to defeat and drive out Kargath's forces from his citadel. Kargath and his few remaining troops were forced to retreat back to their encampments. Illidan and his forces were successful in defending their main stronghold, at the cost however, of the numerous naga, blood elves, and draenei that have fallen in the battlefield; as well as some of their building structures that had been razed within their capital bases. On Kargath's part, he was not successful in finishing out Illidan and all of his forces upon their first strike, however Kargath had considered this as a victory for he and his troops were able to lessen greatly the numbers of soldiers of Illidan within his stronghold. Kargath plans to return to his encampment and bolster his forces once again for another assault against Illidan's citadel soon.

The next day, Teron prepares himself to attack the blood elven outpost as he had finally completed the fel orc base, and was successfully able to create a demon gate on a separate location from the base. As the news of what happened the previous day had came to him, he concluded that Kargath would need more forces, so Teron, together with his other death knights, decided to go into Kargath's encampment once his business with the blood elven outpost is done. Teron then used the demonic gate to call upon lots of demons out from the Twisting Nether which he left the other death knight in charge of overseeing. Without wasting any minute, Teron then leaded a huge group of fel orcs to attack the blood elven outpost. Knowing about what happen recently to their prince, apparently the blood elves already knew about the deception of the demons and fel orcs and those are clearly their enemies. Though Teron was slowly overtaking the blood elves and their base for quite a while, unfortunately for him, a group of draenei warriors had arrived to aid the blood elves and defend the outpost base.

The battle continues to rage; and eventually, the forces of fel orcs leaded by Teron are slowly being defeated, and Teron was forced to withdraw himself out of the battlefield before all of his fel orcish troops had been killed. Teron witness that the blood elven and draenei warriors went out of their outpost base in the hopes of searching out the encampment of the fel orcs he commanded. From that moment, Teron concluded his victory and stated that the foolish elves and draenei made a huge mistake of even attempting to find the fortified fel orc base that he recently had ordered to be set up. Teron added that his play time with the blood elves is over, and he must finish them immediately. Teron went back to the site where he and his death knights had created the standing demon gate. When he had returned there, he saw that there are already many powerful demons that had been summoned through the gate. Teron commanded the summoned demons to destroy the blood elven outpost and slay all of its guardians and warriors. As the demons had assembled themselves and formed a huge strikeforce, Teron leaded them towards the outpost. The demons group was much larger than the fel orcish group he leaded earlier ago.

Teron had once again reached the blood elven outpost and he saw only a few warriors left in there and most of the remaining is injured. Teron had thought that the enemy warriors were able to find the fel orc base but failed in defeating the fel orcs. Teron then commanded his demon troops to finish out all the blood elven and draenei soldiers within, and decimate their outpost base completely. Teron leaded another attack against the outpost and this time, the blood elven and draenei forces stood no chance against the might of the numerous forces of demons commanded by Teron. Teron used one of his most powerful abilities of Death and Decay to kill any creature that enters within the deadly area affected by his spell, as well as to slowly destroy the building structures of the base. The battle didn't last much long as the blood elven and draenei defenders were no match against army of demons and the powerful death knight. As a finishing move, Teron casted out another powerful spell known as the Twister. The Twister spell had utterly destroyed anything and everything within the base. Teron then leaded the demon troops back to where the demon gate stands and assigned them as guardians of the gate. Concluded victorious, Teron and other his death knights finally went on to Kargath's bases.


	5. Burning Legion Demon Campaign - PART V

A few hours later, Teron Gorefiend and his other death knights had finally reached the multiple encampments of Kargath in the middle of the Hellfire Peninsula. Teron saw Kargath preparing his second strikeforce against Illidan's citadel. Teron spoke onto Kargath by saying that the strikeforce he is mustering isn't enough. Teron pointed out that despite Illidan's condition of being slowly weakened by the cursed scar, which used to be a wound, in his chest; Illidan still possesses great power and strength for the time being. Kargath replied that he clearly knows of that fact based from his own experiences of his past encounters with Illidan. Teron told Kargath that he and his death knights have still some enough energy left to make demon portal gates within some of his bases. Kargath then immediately agreed to Teron's plan. As Teron and his death knights began to channel out demonic rift portals, Kargath sends his workers to build and setup the gate frames. A few hours later, two demon gates had been completed and began summoning more powerful demon reinforcements out from the Twisting Nether than the ones that comes out of the demonic barracks. Kargath then continued mustering and assembling his forces against Illidan while Teron and his death knights decided to cross through one of the portals and head back to the Twisting Nether to receive further instructions from Kil'Jaeden.

The next day, Kargath had finally assembled a stronger strikeforce and is ready to assault Illidan's stronghold once more. With the help of the greater demons that came out through the gates, Kargath was confident that he would be able to finish out Illidan and his forces. Without wasting a moment, Kargath then leaded out his vast troops of demons and fel orcs towards Illidan's citadel. When they had finally reached the stronghold, Kargath immediately commanded all of his demon and fel orcs to attack. The demonic and fel orcish soldiers rushed and charged inside of Illidan's compound and clashed against the naga, blood elves and draenei warriors that were prepared and have expected their second assault. The battle had once again commenced. Among the defenders was their master, Illidan Stormrage, leading his remaining army and defending their stronghold against the enemy invaders. Kargath ordered to finish of Illidan and his forces; as well as all of their building structures within their capital bases. After Kargath's first assault, Illidan was somehow also able to bolster his forces a little, and marshal his remaining army; and he also probably knew that they would plan another attack against him.

Due to the reinforcements of demons, Kargath's forces still exceed the combined troops of the naga, blood elves, and draenei. The fierce battle continues between the two enemy forces. The battle war was purely relentless to the fact that Kargath and his fel orcs are truly savoring the moment. After some time, many soldiers have fallen from both sides; and though Illidan's forces are outnumbered, they are keeping up a great fight against the demons and fel orcs. Kargath had used his warrior skills throughout the battle such as his Mirroring Illusions, and the deadly Bladestorm, but eventually, Illidan also used his most powerful spell, Metamorphosis, and was able to rally what is currently left of his forces to fight out harder, and slay as many enemies as they can. After a while, Illidan had once again been able to turn the odds into his favor. Kargath could not believe his eyes. Despite the battalion of demons and fel orcs that the warchief had assembled, it seems it is still not enough to finish out Illidan and the rest of his surviving troops.

Their war continued for a little while longer, and Kargath began to notice that there are more demons and fel orcs dying than of the naga, blood elves or draenei. Soon after, the once vast army that Kargath had assembled had been gone down to a few; thus Illidan and his forces are still continuing to fight them for the defense of the main stronghold. Kargath seeing no more chance of his victory for his overconfidence had truly proved him wrong. He had no choice but to call out a retreat to the few remaining demon and fel orc warriors he have. They quickly made their way out of the main stronghold and head back to their bases. The battle between the two opposing forces had lasted longer than their first previous battle. However on Kargath's part; the success that he and his force have done was to greatly decrease Illidan's forces even further, and weaken down his citadel by destroying some of the building structures within their capital bases.

Despite assembling a greater army compared to their previous assault, and the long vicious battle they had brought; Kargath's army were not still able to finish out Illidan and his forces, and retake the main citadel. Kargath had also lost a considerable amount of his warriors, as much as they were also able to kill numerous from the side of Illidan. It seems that the Warchief of the Fel Horde had underestimated the Demon Hunter and his ability to lead out his forces despite being outnumbered. Kargath and the surviving pittance of his strikeforce were able to return to their encampments. The warchief was so furious and went on a rampage for such an embarrassing withdrawing defeat. Kargath stated that he shall once again marshal another offensive force and completely finish what should have been done already. He plans to muster his forces from all of the barracks in his encampments, as well as to summon more powerful and greater demons through the demon gates. He stated that he shall assemble such a large army that Illidan and his wretched troops would never even last against, and definitely shall never survive.

Just as Kargath was about to carry out his plot, another agent of the Legion had been watching him for quite a while now, the Doom Lord, Kazzak. Kazzak spoke up and told Kargath to ease up as their victory draws near and that Kargath had done well. Kargath took the words of Kazzak as an ironic insult and taunted him. Lord Kazzak replied that it was no insult and that he truly gave credit to Kargath's performance of annihilating much of Illidan's forces; as well as debilitating the bases and defenses of his main stronghold. The Doom Lord explained that he know too well that Illidan does not easily fall; and that the only way to fully defeat Illidan and his forces is make a full force attack on them. Lord Kazzak continued that Kargath should not be hasty for it is not he who shall slay Illidan. Kargath was confused by the Doom Lord's statement. Lord Kazzak explained that there is another powerful agent of the Legion which shall be sent by Kil'Jaeden and finish off Illidan another time. The Doom Lord added that Kargath has a greater mission to fulfill now. The warchief of the Fel Horde questioned the Doom Lord of what is this task. The Doom Lord added that while he is about to visit the naga in Zangarmarsh, he told Kargath to gather his warriors and lead them to the Shadowmoon Valley to set up their own encampment and to prepare his forces to assault the Shadowmoon dungeon prison and free the mighty Pit Lord, Magtheridon. He added that there is where the other powerful agent of the Legion shall arrive to meet him, thus aid him and his forces onto setting free the captive Pit Lord.

Kargath then asked Lord Kazzak of what the Doom Lord shall do on his part. Lord Kazzak explained to him that he shall need, at least, a water sample of the fountain of magic that had been created by forces of the naga in Zangarmarsh in order for him to channel out the spell upon reactivating the Great Portal. The Doom Lord shall assemble his forces against the untouched stronghold of the naga. Afterwards, he shall lead his forces to the location of the Dark Portal and destroy all of Illidan's guardians within it to secure the Portal for the Legion. Lord Kazzak finalized their conversation by saying that soon Kil'Jaeden shall sent a full battalion of the Legion that will conquer the whole of Outland, and destroy Illidan and his servants. Kargath then began assembling his troops and prepare himself for a long march, and the new mission that was assigned to him. Lord Kazzak and his forces head on to the swampy domain of the naga.

A few hours later, Lord Kazzak had reached the tranquil areas of Zangarmarsh. The Doom Lord commanded his workers to immediately construct their base as they would soon assault the capital stronghold of the naga. The Doom Lord also commanded to build an outpost encampment on a location that near to the capital of Zangarmarsh and serve as a scouting base. Not long after, the Doom Lord had already marshaled a large brigade of demons and fel orc warriors to attack naga stronghold. Lord Kazzak leaded his army and strike upon the capital of the naga. The battle started as war rage between the naga forces, and troops of demons and fel orcs leaded by Kazzak. After a little while of battling, the demons and fel orcs were gaining the advantage over their enemy, as Lord Kazzak notices that they were able to kill more naga warriors than the troops falling from his side. The Doom Lord knew that soon the leader of the naga known as Vashj would appear and rally her forces and defend their stronghold against him and his forces. As much as Kazzak would love to stay longer for the vicious battle and finish off Lady Vashj, just as what he believes that he had done to Kael and Akama, it seems that the Doom Lord must attend to other far important task of getting a water sample from the naga's fountain of power.

Lord Kazzak immediately withdrew himself out of the battlefield and went back to his main encampment. The Doom Lord knows that the first force he mustered would serve as a great distraction for Lady Vashj and her forces. Kazzak is currently marshaling another group of demons and fel orcs to return to the capital stronghold of the naga for a second assault. After a while, Lord Kazzak had assembled another battalion of demons and fel orcs. Soon after, they were able to return to the stronghold of the naga; and there he saw all of the dead bodies of demons and fel orcs from the first strikeforce that he had mustered. He knows that Lady Vashj is currently leading her forces to perform a counterattack against him, and is searching for the bases he had settled. However, those encampments are of no further use to him, thus he immediately ordered his second offensive army to attack the remaining naga warriors that were left to guard their capital. The battle rage as Lord Kazzak leaded another assault against the naga forces. Not long after, many of the naga guardians had fallen for the great numbers of demons and fel orcs commanded by the Doom Lord. After a little while more, Lord Kazzak then finally went to the center of the capital and took a water sample from the fountain of power created by the naga.


	6. Burning Legion Demon Campaign - PART VI

While the second offensive warriors are still battling and continuously overcoming what is left of the naga guardians in the stronghold, Lord Kazzak sees no further reason to stay any longer in Zangarmarsh as he had already accomplished what was needed to be done there. The Doom Lord made his way through out of the battlefield and into a quite distant isolated location where he had channeled a spell of his shimmering portal and cross it through to get out of Zangarmarsh. Within the thoughts of Kazzak, he would now be able to reactivated the Dark Portal that had been created by Gul'dan which the orcs had used to step foot in planet Azeroth a long time ago. With the aid of his elite demon warlocks, Lord Kazzak is about to accomplish the task that was assigned to him by Kil'Jaeden, and nothing shall prevent him in reactivating the Great Portal.

The next day, Lord Kazzak brought a full battalion with him as he went to the location of where the Dark Portal stands. There he saw from a far, a strong encampment of the forces of naga settled nearby the Great Portal. The naga base was quite large and fortified, thus there were a lot of naga warriors stationed there which serves as guardians of the old gate. The Doom Lord stated that Illidan had probably ordered his forces to make a base within a nearby span from the Dark Portal some time ago. However, Lord Kazzak added that none of these pathetic naga or any other of Illidan's lapdogs would be able to stop the Legion upon reclaiming Outland and stepping foot back to Azeroth. His final words were that the Great Portal must be re-opened, and soon the Legion shall consume the world of Azeroth and destroy all who would oppose them. Lord Kazzak ordered all of his demonic and fel orcish warriors to attack the naga encampment and slay all of the guardians of the gate. The Doom Lord emphasized that after the naga base had been destroyed; they must secure the Dark Portal by setting up a base nearby of their own.

The Doom Lord leaded his full battalion army against naga encampment and had begun their assault. The battle had commenced as the vast combine forces of demons, fel orcs and a few death knights have clashed against the naga guardians of the Great Portal. The battle was fierce and relentless as the naga guardian were also a bit numerous and that they have great fortifications upon their encampment. The naga warriors are keeping up a great battle against the full army of Lord Kazzak. The Doom Lord is quite enjoying such vicious and relentless battle against strong fighters and has commented that he would have fun annihilating their paltry race. The fierce battle had continued for quite a while now, and that the naga warriors do not seem to give up defending their base; as well as the Great Portal against the invaders. Lord Kazzak had seemed to be running out of patience. The Doom Lord had then used his full powers and abilities against the naga defenders. As the continues between the two enemy forces, Kazzak noticed that slowly the naga warriors are becoming few and that he and his forces are getting the upper hand. After a little while longer, the demons, fel orcs and death knights have the total advantage as they were able to defeat and slay majority of the naga warriors. Soon after, all of the naga troops had been obliterated, and their base has been completely razed. Kazzak commanded his forces to build up their structures and establish a base as a replacement to the destroyed naga encampment. Lord Kazzak rallied his elite demon warlocks for they shall soon begin channeling the powerful spell that would reactivate the Great Portal using the sample from the naga's fountain of energy.

The following evening, the death knight, Teron Gorefiend has finally returned from the Twisting Nether and had received the instruction of his master, Kil'Jaeden. Teron knows about the progress of other envoys of Legion. He knows that Kargath has just finished bolstering and assembling his troops, and have started to march towards the Shadowmoon Valley. He also knows that Lord Kazzak was successful in his task upon overtaking the Great Portal from Illidan's forces, thus shall begin his channeling of the spell that would reopen the Dark Portal. Though Teron was able to find out from Kil'Jaeden however; that Kazzak was not able to kill the other lieutenants of Illidan; the blood elven prince, Kael'thas and the elder draenei sage, Akama. It seems the Doom Lord has failed in his previous task of ambushing the two leaders, thus the blood elven stronghold, Tempest Keep, still stands strongly fortified and well guarded. Teron now intends to establish his own base and pay a visit to the capital citadel of the blood elves.

A few hours later, Teron's encampment had already been established and is located to a quite distant south area from the Tempest Keep. Teron had also created another demon gate within his base. The death knight began summoning his own forces from the barracks of his base and from the demon gate which he had created. Teron commanded some of his troops to spread out and scout around the area, while back in the base, Teron continues to bolster his army and rally them into a strong offensive force. After some time, Teron was already able to muster his vast army and send them out to attack the blood elven citadel, Tempest Keep. The battalion of the combined forces of demons and fel orcs immediately rushed towards to the blood elven capital and charged against their enemies. Soon after, the brigade of warriors commanded by Teron had already reached the Tempest Keep and clashed against the combined forces of blood elves and naga inside of the stronghold. The battle between the two enemy sides has been commenced.

Back at Teron's base, the death knight begins to muster another vast group of demons and fel orcish soldiers within his base. He knows that even the battalion of demons and fel orcs that he has sent would not be enough to conquer Tempest Keep itself. For some reason, he knows that the blood elves had further strengthened their own stronghold by adding defensive towers within their citadel. He also knows that the naga forces have arrived there recently to aid their allies against them. Within Teron's mind, in order for him and his forces to finish out the majority of Illidan's lieutenants and much of their forces; he would need to pull them out of the safety of their stronghold and make them find him and his base instead. Teron stated that the first force he sent was meant to strike a message of the naga and blood elves about their presence and a small taste of the Legion's might. However, the death knight expects that the first strikeforce that he had dispatch would be defeated by the forces of naga and blood elves; thus to motivate them to search out for his encampment. Once they have done so in finding him and his base, Teron shall make this chance to finish off their forces; as well as their leaders, the blood elven prince, Kael'thas and the naga witch known as Lady Vashj. Teron stated that they shall be walking into his terrible trap. After some time, Teron was already done bolstering up his second army by summoning up vast numbers of demons and fel orcs from the barracks of his encampment, as well as from the demon gate that he made; and had assembled all of his soldiers within his base.

A few moments later, vast groups of naga warriors have arrive just outside of their base, and they were leaded by Lady Vashj and Prince Kael'thas. Their presence was immediately noticed by Teron and his troops. Immediately, Lady Vashj, Prince Kael and their warriors had readied themselves for a battle combat position. Due to the hood of Teron that covers his entire head and his face are not yet revealed to Vashj and Kael. Teron spoke onto Vashj and Kael, he told them that their time has come and that Outland would be reclaim by their master once more. He added that all of them shall fall be burned and destroyed by the fires of the Burning Legion. For the first time, Lady Vashj finally heard the deep chilling voice of the hooded man, whereas to Kael, strangely, it seems that for some reason that voice is somehow familiar to him. It is as if that he had heard or encountered that voice before though the prince couldn't place it onto his mind, especially the fact that he couldn't waste any time for thinking based on their current situation.

War is about to start. Without wasting any moment, Lady Vashj commanded her warriors into battle, and at same moment, Teron also ordered his army of demons and fel orcs to slay them. As the two forces engage into battle, Lady and Prince Kael attempted to battle against Teron, but the death knight proved to be more powerful than them both. Teron casted full blasts of his Death Coil spell against Vashj and Kael, as well as to any other enemy troops. He also casted is Frenzy spells upon his own warriors to boost them up for the battle. As the battle rage; from the fallen bodies of demons, fel orcs and nagas, the death knight was able to raise the dead into his own skeleton warriors whom furthered bolstered his own army. As the battle continues between the two enemy forces, Lady Vashj and the young Prince began to notice that their warriors are becoming few, many have fallen already. Though the numbers of the demons and fel orcs from Teron's side had also decreased considerably, the numbers of the skeleton warriors commanded by the death knight however had began to bolster. Just as the young prince and the sea witch, were about to call out a retreat; they heard from out of nowhere the yell of Akama. The Elder Draenei Sage had brought his own forces and joins them in their battle against the Legion.

Lady Vashj and Prince Kael were pleased to see Akama and his reinforcements but they hardly have anytime for pleasantries right now, and decided to finish this for they had now the chance of victory is with them. Akama being known to be great stealth stalker made a surprise attack against the hooded necromancer himself. He had strike hard at the necromancer that caused it to fall on the ground; the blow made hood of the Teron uncover his head. As the remaining naga, and draenei reinforcements continued to finish of what remains of the forces of demons, fel orcs and skeleton warriors; Teron got up into his feet. Akama among any others was shocked in fear when he saw who he truly was. When Kael had saw Teron, he too had been surprised now that he realizes why the voice was so familiar, and why the enemy leader was able to raise and command the dead. Teron looked around him, and wickedly stares at the faces of the enemies who had finally seen his true identity. The death knight used his full powers to cast a spell that would reanimate many dead bodies of nagas, draenei, and demons. The reanimated bodies of the fallen would serve as a distraction as he casts out one last powerful spell of summoning a deadly Twister that would destroy all of the structures and all of the forces fighting in the battlefield.


	7. Burning Legion Demon Campaign - PART VII

The twister spell had forced Lady Vashj, Prince Kael, Akama and their surviving warriors to get out of the battlefield, and away from the tornado that was destroying everything in its path including the remaining forces of Teron and even the demon gate portal itself. The twister went off in another direction and slowly the wind fades away. The three of them saw that none of Teron's base, and troops was left. The demon gate had also been destroyed due to the too much intensity of the spell, and Teron Gorefiend has successfully made his escape. To their terror, both Akama and Prince Kael remember the horrors that the death knights of the old Horde. Lady Vashj and the young prince realize that these old Horde death knights are different from any other death knights they had faced from the undead scourge. Teron Gorefiend is the leader, and the most powerful among them, as much as Arthas had been to all death knights of the scourge. They realized that Teron, as well as his other death knights, are all agents of the Burning Legion.

Teron successfully escaped from the battlefield by crossing the very demon gate he had created before it was destroyed by his own Twister spell. However, the death knight was not able to kill Lady Vashj and Prince Kael due to the sudden interference of Akama and his draenei forces. As he walks into the abyssal planes of the Twisting Nether, he then had set his mind upon moving on to his next task of aiding Kargath upon freeing the captive Pit Lord, Magtheridon. The death knight then went to gather up all of his death knights in the Twisting Nether to instruct them about the next task that needs to be done. Hours later, Teron had already summoned his group of the Legion's death knights and rally them altogether. He channels another shimmering portal that would direct them to the location of the newly created encampment of Kargath in Shadowmoon Valley. They have crossed the portal, and ended up in the Shadowmoon Valley just outside the base of Kargath. As Teron and his other death knights entered the Warchief's base, they saw Kargath assembling his forces and preparing them for battle. Teron then spoke on the Kargath and asked him about the current status in the Shadowmoon prison.

Kargath reported that the Shadowmoon dungeon prison is heavily guarded. He explained that not only are there lots of naga and blood elven wardens within the prison but also, there is a strong and fortified naga base in front of the prison building itself. The Warchief continued that the base is protecting the prison from any intruders. Kargath added that the only way they could only reach the dungeon is through a heavy attrition. Teron replied to Kargath and said that he had brought his elite group of death knights that would help them to easily crush all of the naga defenders. He added that even their fortified base would not stand long against the dark powers of the Legion's death knights. Kargath was pleased about the reinforcements that Teron had brought, and he also knew on his part all about the horrifying unholy magic of Teron Gorefiend and all of the death knights which fought alongside with him during the time of the old Horde of Draenor. Kargath then continued on forming his offensive battalion of demons and fel orcs that would soon strike at the Shadowmoon dungeon prison. It is imperative for them to free the captive Pit Lord, Magtheridon, for him to lead them all out against Illidan and his forces, and to retake Outland for the Legion. Magtheridon shall be known once again as the Lord of Outland; thus the Fel Horde shall once again rule their rightful domain alongside their demon masters.

The next day, Kargath and Teron have finished assembling their forces and are now ready to attack the naga base. As they leaded their army towards the naga base guarding the prison, Teron commanded the rest of his death knights to begin casting their most powerful and deadly spell of Twister all at once. Right then, a multiple whirlwind storms had emerged within the naga encampment and began destroying everything in its path. The naga warriors went into dismay as a number of tornado storms began slowly destroying their structures and killed some of their brethrens. As the confusion and panic spread among the naga troops within their base, the majority of them went out of their encampment to get away from the number of twisters that were demolishing the buildings and towers within their base. At that moment, Kargath ordered his demons and fel orcish troops to attack the naga defenders. The war battle has started as the Kargath, together with his demons and fel orcs, clashed against the naga guardians of the prison.

Teron and his other death knights continued battle, as well to support their troops, by casting Unholy Haste upon their armies of demons and fel orcs, and to cast out their deadly Death Coil spells upon the enemy naga forces. Despite easily gaining the upper hand over the naga guardians, these naga warriors are still putting up a good fight against the forces of Kargath and Teron. The naga defenders are also numerous and are currently doing their best to keep away any invader from the prison dungeon. After some time of fierce battling, to the effort of the naga warriors, they were still able take out as many demons and fel orcs as they could even though many had also fallen from their side. Kargath rallied his demonic and fel orcish soldiers to push on as they must not fail on freeing Magtheridon. From the fallen bodies of the naga, demon and fel orc upon the battlefield, Teron and his death knights used their dark magical spells to rose up the corpses of the warriors and turn them into skeleton warriors. The skeleton warriors have greatly bolstered their forces and let them gained the maximum advantage. The remaining naga defenders were completely outnumbered as a vast number of skeleton warriors began attacking them as well. Kargath and Teron sensed that their victory over these naga defenders is at hand.

Not long after that, all of the naga guardians had been vanquished by the combined forces of demons, fel orcs and undead skeletons commanded by Kargath and Teron. Most of the building structures of naga encampment had been badly damaged due to the multiple whirlwind that stormed the base. Kargath then commanded the rest of his remaining demons and fel orcish warriors to completely decimate all of the structures of the naga base down to the ground. Soon after, Kargath and Teron's forces have ultimately razed the whole base. Kargath intends to reassemble his troops and prepare them to enter the dark Shadowmoon dungeon prison at nightfall. Teron stated that while they are about to free Magtheridon; Lord Kazzak is currently channeling his spell that would reactivate the Great Portal. He added that once Magtheridon is freed; Illidan and all of his forces shall fall easily to the power and might of the Burning Legion, thus the world of Azeroth shall be then next to fall to the hands of the Legion. Right then, an unfamiliar voice came out of nowhere and told them that despite the fateful theory that Teron has stated; the channeling spell that would reopen the Dark Portal went on awry for it has been disrupted by Illidan and his forces; and Lord Kazzak has already been slain by the demon hunter.

Teron and Kargath turned their attention from where the voice came from and they had the arrival of the other agent of Kil'Jaeden. It was none other than the dreadlord, Mephistroth. Mephistroth, next to Tichondrius and Anetheron, is the third most powerful of the Nathrezim, and the current leader of their demonic race. The dreadlord explained to them that last night Illidan and his lieutenants lead their troops to cleanse out Hellfire Peninsula from any of the Legion's forces. He added that Illidan and his forces destroyed all of the demonic encampments that they have settled throughout the red dessert until they reached the Dark Portal. Illidan's forces battled against the Kazzak's warriors and were able to defeat them all. The dreadlord finalized his statement that as of now, Illidan and his forces intends to search out Kargath's capital stronghold within the foothills of the Mountains of Flame. The grave news had made Kargath very furious upon knowing that Illidan had destroyed his bases in Hellfire Peninsula, and worse, Illidan plans to find their main hideout in the Mountains of Flame and annihilate the other Fel Horde troops in there. Mephistroth replied that Illidan and his forces would not be able to search out the fel orcs' main hideout; instead they shall turn their attention to this place.

Kargath began to question about the plan of the dreadlord. Mephistroth explained that once they invade the dungeon prison; sooner or later the news of what they would have done will reach onto Illidan and his lieutenants. The dreadlord continued by explaining about the enchanted locks that Illidan placed at the prison cell of Magtheridon. After hearing Mephistroth's explanation about the prison cell locks, Teron then made a statement that no one from them would be able to unlock the cell of Magtheridon. He explained that Illidan has the exact same thoughts as Teron is; thus shall lead his forces soon to this place to prevent them upon attempting to unlock Magtheridon's cell; as well as to take the chance to finish them all out. Kargath then questioned Mephistroth of what must be done. Mephistroth reasons out his primary purpose and task. He explains to them that he knows how to unlock the enchanted cell of Magtheridon and that none of Illidan and his forces knows about him and his presence yet. Mephistroth concluded that he shall be the one to free Magtheridon from his cell, and soon, shall be the one to slaughter Illidan Stormrage in the end. Mephistroth emphasized that Illidan shall into fall into his own hands.

Both Kargath and Teron were amazed by the ingenious plan of the cunning dreadlord. They realized that by the time Illidan and his forces have arrived in Shadowmoon Valley; it would be already too late for them. Mephistroth stated to them that once Magtheridon has been freed; the Pit Lord shall then aid the Dreadlord upon reactivating the Dark Portal first before they completely obliterate all of Illidan's forces and reclaim Outland. Kargath questioned Mephistroth of the reason for it. The dreadlord answered him by saying that the spell for the Great Portal requires high source of energy to be channeled by powerful creatures, and at this time, only he and Magtheridon would be able to do the job. He added that the needed high energies would then come from magical source of power in which the fountain of magic created by Illidan's naga would then be the perfect supply. Kargath understood why Lord Kazzak had to get a sample of those magical waters before. In the process of reactivating the Great Portal, Mephistroth intends to claim the magical fountain of naga itself, as well as conquering the whole of Zangarmarsh.


	8. Burning Legion Demon Campaign- PART VIII

The vast troops of demons and fel orcs had already been assembled by Kargath. Teron and his group of death knights have readied themselves to enter the dungeon prison. Without wasting any time, Mephistroth casted out fully charged wave of Carrion Swarm and blast it onto the gates of the building prison. As the gates had been completely destroyed, the dreadlord then commanded all of his forces to enter the dungeon and slay all of the wardens. Kargath and Teron immediately lead their forces and charge inside of the building prison. Within the dungeon cells, the unsuspecting naga and blood elven guardian had all been astonished by the sudden attack of the demons, fel orcs, and death knights. The battle raged between the wardens of the dungeon against the invaders. Not long after, the prison guardians had been easily overpowered by the huge numbers of Kargath and Teron's forces. Mephistroth demolished the chamber cells to free the other imprisoned greater demons. Kargath and Teron continued to lead their forces and fight through their way against the nagas and blood elves that were guarding around the prison.

They have fought against the prison wardens within the every corner of the dungeons while Mephistroth continues to free the other imprisoned demons and lead them towards the location cell of Magtheridon. As they nearly approach the deepest and innermost part of the prison, they saw the last group of the naga and blood elven wardens just outside the dark room chamber of Magtheridon's prison cell. Kargath and Teron then lead their troops to attack the group of wardens. After a little while, the last group of guardians had been defeated by the forces of demons and fel orcs. A blood elven sorceress attempted to escape through the backdoor exit of the prison building. A small party of demons chased her, and immediately had able to catch her up. The demons surrounded her and prevented her in getting away. Right then, as the terrified blood elf girl readies herself for the last desperate defense of her own life, a shadowy figure quickly slay the demons that cornered her. She heard the sound of fast strikes of heavy blades that impaled the chests, and sliced the head off the demons. Within in minutes, all of the demons that surrounded her had been utterly killed. The shadowy figure man then revealed himself to the blood elven sorceress and it was none other than the elite night elf demon hunter, Theras.

Right then, another small party of demons with came out of the backdoor exit and attacked them. Theras battled against the group of demons and was able to handle them. The blood elven sorceress attempted to help out Theras in fighting out some demons but he insisted that she should go away from this place and go to Lord Illidan quickly to report everything that happened. The blood elf girl was truly hesitant upon leaving Theras alone but she did the right thing and followed the words of the demon hunter. As the sorceress run as fast as she can away from that place, at a safe point, she looked back upon prison. She saw that Theras was able to defeat the small group of demons on his own, until the leaders of the army of demons and fel orcs had finally shown up; the death knight, Teron Gorefiend; the blademaster, Kargath Bladefist; and the dreadlord, Mephistroth. Kargath and Teron had been commanded by Mephistroth to head on to the innermost chamber and attempt to free the Magtheridon from his cell. Kargath and Teron followed his words and leaded their forces inside the chamber room of the imprisoned Pit Lord. The dreadlord went on to face the demon hunter in a one-on-one fight.

Mephistroth spoke onto Theras and told him that he and Theras' master, Illidan shall soon have the same battle. Theras answered the dreadlord by saying that Mephistroth would not even be able to reach his master for he shall finish out the dreadlord today. The dreadlord commented upon the demon hunter's brave words and said that Theras, and his master, Illidan are well alike and that they are both arrogant fools. The dreadlord stated that all demon hunters cannot hope to defeat the forces of Legion with the same powers that originated from the demons. Theras made his final statement to the dreadlord by saying that demons are nothing but pure talk and that he had already waste too much time upon speaking to such worthless creature. Mephistroth was been amused by the strong feisty attitude of Theras and commented that they shall see who would last then. Both warriors had readied themselves for battle combat position. After a few moments, Theras began charging at Mephistroth and attacked him. They have clashed on to one another, Theras' twin swords against the claws of Mephistroth. The two had fought out and tested their physical combat skills, and both seem proved to be great warriors.

After quite a while of battling, Theras was able to keep up a good fight against the dreadlord. As their battle went on, the dreadlord seemed to be a matched with Theras until the demon hunter used his own Metamorphosis skill. The dreadlord was slighty amazed by Theras' ability, yet he gave a mockery upon Theras "paltry and pathetic" powers. The dreadlord then used his magical powers against Theras. Mephistroth summoned three demonic infernals up from the sky all at once. The infernals had been commanded to kill Theras. Theras fought against all three infernals, and was able to take down two of them but it was already too late for Theras, he had been badly wounded while battling all three infernals and the dreadlord all at once. Theras made his final stand against the dreadlord and his last infernal minion. As the infernal went on to battle the weakened demon hunter, the dreadlord channels a fully charge powered, Carrion Blasts against Theras. The blasts were powerful enough to knockoff Theras, and the remaining infernal to be destroyed. Theras had been badly injured and weakened, thus can no longer fight, yet he was still alive. The dreadlord finally finished him off with a deadly blow of his sharp-pointed claws.

The blood of the demon hunter heavily pours out of his chest. Theras catches his slow final breath. The fiery glow upon the blind eyes of the demon hunter had slowly dimmed out behind his blindfold, and Mephistroth had no longer felt the beating heart of the Theras. Mephistroth then pulls out his hand out of the chest of the demon hunter, and looked upon the blood that covered his sharp claws and runs down to his arm. The night elven demon hunter, Theras is dead. Mephistroth looks upon the dead body of Theras and told the dead demon hunter that this scenario would be same thing to happen after he battles Theras' master, Illidan. The dreadlord emphasized that Illidan shall soon follow the same fate as Theras. Mephistroth then sends out fiery energy bolt to incinerate the corpse of Theras. Mephistroth shall accomplish the mission that Kil'Jaeden had assigned to him which he also volunteered to do. He spoke onto the wind by saying that he will not end up having the same fate as his brothers, Tichondrius and Anetheron. Illidan and his forces shall fall against the power and might of the Burning Legion. Outland will be retaken and Azeroth will be consumed by the fires and fury of the Burning Legion at last.

Mephistroth followed Kargath and Teron back to the dungeon prison and into the room chamber of Magtheridon. There Teron and Kargath congratulate him upon killing the demon hunter, Theras. The dreadlord told them that Theras is the exact and perfect example of what is about to happen to Illidan. Mephistroth then directed his attention to their main task. The dreadlord used his psychic powers to locate the two separate keys for the second locks of Magtheridon's cell. When he finally was able to locate the keys, he point out the specific location and commanded two fel orc grunts to retrieve it. While the keys are being retrieved, Mephistroth then began channeling the powerful demonic spell that would disenchant the first level lock. The dreadlord knows that even the strongest weapon or the deadliest magic spell would be useless against the adamantine walls of the prison cell of Magtheridon, as well as the whole walls and ceiling of the innermost room chamber. He then has no choice but to use a large amount of his magical mana energy to cast out the powerful demonic spell enchanted in Magtheridon's cell.

As Mephistroth spoke in demonic tongues, his hand then began to burst in flames as they were positioned in front of the magical lock of the door cell. The dreadlord continued speaking in demonic language as the flames in his hands had grown. A few minutes passed and the Mephistroth finally ended his demonic language and blast out the magical flames in hands onto the very lock of Magtheridon's prison cell. The enchanted locks slowly dissolved and turned into dusts as the first level lock of Magtheridon's cell had been destroyed. Just then, at the right moment, the two fel orcish grunts had finally returned and were able to retrieve the keys needed for the second locks for Magtheridon's cell. Mephistroth used the keys to totally unlock the prison cell of Magtheridon. Just as the dreadlord opened the last door, all of them saw that Magtheridon lies in chains with his eyes closed. Mephistroth then greeted the Magtheridon and said that he assumes that the Pit Lord is still alive. Magtheridon then opened his eyes and chuckled. The Pit Lord congratulated the Dreadlord by saying that he had done well upon his mission that was assigned to him by their master, Kil'Jaeden.

Mephistroth then used his powers once more to destroy the chains binding up Magtheridon. Magtheridon then immediately went out of his ruined prison cell and let off a loud laugh. The Pit Lord stated that he had been freed at last; he shall then take his vengeance upon Illidan and his mongrel minions, and retake Outland once again for the Legion. Magtheridon emphasized that he is the true ruler and lord of Outland. Just then, Kargath approached the Pit Lord and addressed Magtheridon as his master while he gave the Pit Lord's double-bladed sword. Magtheridon then greeted Kargath as one his loyal elite soldiers and told him that soon, the ruthless Fel Horde shall once again rule upon their own rightful domain. The Pit Lord arrogantly stated that Illidan and his servants shall fall onto to the power and might of Magtheridon. Mephistroth then spoked onto his part and reminded the Pit Lord about who is the rightful one to slay Illidan. The dreadlord emphasized that he shall be the One to finish out Illidan and no one else. Magtheridon laughed and told him that he intends to reclaim his realm of Outland and to see Illidan and his lackeys destroyed. The Pit Lord ensured as promise that they shall then leave Illidan to the dreadlord and that it will be his pleasure to see the demon hunter die by the hands of Mephistroth.


	9. Burning Legion Demon Campaign - PART IX

Mephistroth replied to the Magtheridon and said that before they would launch their total invasion of Outland. Mephistroth told of him that must accomplish the assigned task to them by Kil'Jaeden first. Magtheridon told the deadlord that he did not forget about the mission, and that guaranteed that it shall be done. The Pit Lord noted that once they have retake Outland and destroy Illidan; they shall then march onto the world of Azeroth to claim it for the Burning Legion. Magtheridon arrogantly assured that like Outland, he too shall be the new ruler of Azeroth and slaughter anyone who would dispute the Legion just like what would happen soon to Illidan and his forces. Mephistroth explained to Magtheridon about the first phase of the plan about conquering the naga territory of Zangarmarsh, as well as the importance of the magical fountain of energy created there by the naga upon the reactivation of the Great Portal. Magtheridon then became eager upon taking Zangarmarsh and has considered it as his official first step upon reclaiming Outland. The Pit Lord also pointed out that the fountain of magic then will be taken by him and it shall be owned by all the forces of the Burning Legion.

Mephistroth then assembled them into their own groups with different task each. Mephistroth and Magtheridon shall lead a full battalion of demon and fel orcish warriors towards the capital of Illidan's naga, Zangarmarsh. Kargath had been assigned to also lead his own forces towards the Hellfire Peninsula and retake most of its areas from the forces of Illidan. The death knight, Teron and a contingent of demon and fel orc troops had been assigned to take charge over the Shadowmoon Valley and make it as a vital territory of the Legion's forces. Mephistroth told Teron that soon Illidan shall lead his own forces and head towards this place with the intentions of finding them all. Teron replied that he would be delighted to face Illidan and his forces. Teron Gorefiend stated that he and all of his death knights have been entitled to be the harbingers of the Legion's wrath. Teron emphasized that Illidan and his servants shall then be committing a huge mistake and are walking towards their own doom. Mephistroth then made a final statement that he has his confidence upon the powers and abilities of Teron and his other death knights. The dreadlord assumed that Teron and his own troops would be able to debilitate the forces of Illidan.

The four of them went out of the dungeon building and arranged the demon and fel orc soldiers that they shall brought with them. Kargath Bladefist assembled a full brigade of demon and fel orcish warriors, as well as a handful of workers upon his mission of conquering the plains of the Hellfire Peninsula and to settle up new multiple stronger encampments. Magtheridon then also rallied a bigger army than of what Kargath had mustered. The Pit Lord marshaled a battalion of demons and fel orcs to lead them on a one-sure-victory invasion over capital stronghold of Illidan's naga which is Zangarmarsh. Teron Gorefiend assembled his whole group of death knights, as well as the demonic and fel orcish warriors that would remain in Shadowmoon Valley. Teron explained to his other death knights that they will be left in this place for they are in charge to watch over Shadowmoon Valley and make it as a territorial base of the Legion's forces. The death knights commanded the workers to strengthen up further the base outside the prison building which they had claimed for their own. Mephistroth, Magtheridon and Kargath, are preparing each of their commanded armies upon fulfilling their different assigned tasks.

The next day, Kargath and his troops were able to reach a safe area within the middle of the Hellfire Peninsula through the use of the shimmering portal that Teron had channeled out for them. Kargath and his troops were transported on a site that is quite distant to any of the bases that forces of Illidan have settled. Kargath then commanded his workers to establish their own primary encampment as they would soon strike upon those enemy bases and reclaim much of the parts of the Hellfire Peninsula. Once his base was completed, he began to marshal his own army to search out for the enemy outpost encampments that serves as sentries and guards to the main stronghold of Illidan. After marshalling his troops, he leaded them to find and destroy one of Illidan's outpost bases that they could find. Not long after, they were able found the first enemy encampment and it was a Draenei base located at the south eastern course near the path that leads back to Shadowmoon Valley. Kargath quickly commanded his demon and fel orcish forces to quickly assault the enemy Draenei warriors. The two opposing forces viciously clashed onto one another and after a quite long fierce battle against them, Kargath and his troops were able to defeat the Draenei soldiers, and level all of their building structures down to the ground.

After their first victory against the draenei, the Warchief of the Fel Horde then rallies his troops back at their base within their encampment and prepare them for a second strike. After mustering his warriors, Kargath and his army went out of their base to search another enemy base. After a while of searching, they were successful finding a second outlying base, and this time, it was a blood elven base. The blood elven encampment stands far to the south west direction of Illidan's main citadel. He then commanded his soldiers to crush the blood elven base, and slay all of their enemies within it. The blood elf encampment is bit more fortified than the draenei base and that there are more enemy warriors that are stationed at this base. Kargath leaded his demons and fel orcish troops to attack the blood elven soldiers and lay siege to their outpost encampment. Eventually, Kargath and his forces were able to slay all of the blood elves and demolish their entire encampment. Their battle against the blood elves lasted a bit longer than the battle they had against the draenei. Even though Kargath has also lost a considerable number of warriors from his army, he and his soldiers remain pumped up and hungry for battle as they soon would claim their victory and succeed upon their task of conquering the plains of the Hellfire Peninsula.

Kargath then went back once more to his own base and rallies a vast full force of his army. He also commanded his workers then to strengthen further the defenses of their base; in case any enemy troops might find their base and do a counter attack since would leave no warriors within his base this time. The fel orc Blademaster then leaded his battalion of demons and fel orc soldiers to search and find the last outpost base. After some time of searching, they were finally able to find where the last encampment is settled. It was a naga base and it was the strongest encampment among the three outpost bases. There are a lot of naga warriors within the base and their numbers are more than enough to be even called as scouting sentries. The outpost naga base is located on the middle most part of the Hellfire Peninsula where it has quite near distance to the multiple bases created by his workers when they first got freed from their prison. Kargath stated that soon they shall establish much more encampments within Hellfire Peninsula than before.

Not wasting any more time, Kargath immediately leaded all of his demon and fel orc warriors to assault the enemy naga forces and to lay siege upon their base. The armies of demons and fel orc viciously battled against the naga troops. The war battle proved to be quite intense for the naga warriors are truly giving Kargath and his forces a one hell of a fight. Though Kargath's full forces had outnumbered the naga warriors, the defenses of the naga bases however were strong. The fierce battle between the two forces continued for quite a while until Kargath and his forces had gained the advantage of taking many naga troops. Though there are also many demons and fel orcs who had been killed but due to the numbers gain and the presence of their warchief, Kargath, the Legion's forces had soon were able to take the advantage. After a little while, Kargath's forces continued to fight against the decreasing number of the naga. Eventually, the naga warriors had all been defeated and slain. Afterwards, they immediately decimate the whole base and destroy all naga buildings. The forces of Kargath were victorious upon the war battle.

Kargath then proudly yelled to all of his forces of their triumph and that they are supreme conquerors. The warchief of the Fel Horde added that the plains of the Hellfire Peninsula belong to them once more and that soon all of Outland shall be retaken by them. Kargath loudly stated onto his warriors that the Fel Horde stands strong and that they are the mighty soldiers of the Burning Legion. As the demons and fel orcs loudly growled their warcries as a sign of their victory, Kargath then commanded all of his forces to spread out and settle up as many bases upon the plains of the red dessert as they have successfully reclaim much of the Hellfire Peninsula and shall have control over their lands. The armies of demons and fel orcs commanded by Kargath have then divide themselves into many different groups and went on random various locations in Hellfire Peninsula to establish their own encampments, except for the areas that are close to the main stronghold of Illidan, as well as to the blood elven capital, Tempest Keep. Within Kargath's thoughts, he had already ensured their victory for only Illidan's main citadel and the Tempest Keep are what remain left before they achieve their victory against Illidan.

While the fel orc blademaster, Kargath, was successful upon his mission of leading his army and conquering much of the areas of the Hellfire Peninsula, Mephistroth and Magtheridon have also lead out their own battalion of warriors towards the naga capital, Zangarmarsh. During the time that Kargath and his forces have destroyed the first and second base outlying outposts, at that same exact moment, Mephistroth and Magtheridon have already established their own base somewhere within Zangarmarsh and have already mustered their full brigade of demon and fel orcs warriors. Magtheridon has now assembled his full force and is now ready to invade the naga stronghold. The fel orc scouts that Mephistroth has sent out had returned and reported to him that the mistress of naga known as Lady Vashj was not present in their capital and that the naga warriors were not as many as they thought. Mephistroth then immediately figured out that Vashj went on to her master, Illidan, and had brought a vast army of naga warriors along with her. Magtheridon chuckled and arrogantly stated that conquering Zangarmarsh will be far easier than he expected. Mephistroth had already then assured their victory since the leader of the naga, as well as a huge part from the total number of the naga forces, have all been gone to assist Illidan.


	10. Burning Legion Demon Campaign - PART X

Magtheridon immediately leaded his vast brigade of demon and fel orc warriors to attack the main stronghold of Illidan's naga. Magtheridon loudly stated onto his warriors to slay all of the the naga warriors and destroy all of their capital bases. The Pit Lord announces that they shall conquer to whole of Zangarmarsh and claim the naga's fountain of magical energy for their own. The demons and fel orcs clashed against the naga guardians of Zangarmarsh. Though the naga sea witch, Lady Vashj has left her capital citadel together with a battalion of her naga forces; the remaining naga warriors however that remained in Zangarmarsh was still quite numerous. The naga guardians are doing their best efforts upon battling the demons and fel orcs, in the hopes of driving them out. Magtheridon was been truly amused since he had not been able to taste a fierce battle for a long time since the time Illidan had overthrown him. The vicious war battle between the vast army of demons and fel orcs against the naga defenders had continued for quite a while. With the presence of both Magtheridon and Mephistroth, as well as the full army battalion demon and fel orc warriors; it seems that the Legion's forces have the upper hand over the battle.

The naga defenders are still keeping a great fight against the forces of the Legion and were able to kill many demons and fel orcs as well. Magtheridon is truly enjoying such fierce and gruesome war battle. After a little while, the Legion's forces have the total advantage upon the battle. The naga guardians were overpowered by the numbers of demons and fel orc warriors which seems to be limitless. Mephistroth then commanded all of his forces to finish out the war battle and conquer Zangarmarsh. Soon after, the vicious war battle has ended. The capital bases of the naga had been demolished and most of the naga defenders are dead. Though some naga warriors were able to survive and escape the onslaught of the demons and fel orcs; the leaders of the Legion's forces didn't seem to mind or care about those naga survivors. The only thing that matters to Magtheridon and Mephistroth is that they have succeeded in conquering Zangarmarsh.

Magtheridon faced the vast warriors of demons and fel orcs that he commands and proudly announced that the naga capital had already fallen to their might. He also noted that Zangarmarsh belongs to him now. The pit lord then stated to let this be an example to signify the Legion's triumph over the whole Outland and that he shall soon reclaim his rightful throne. All of the demons and fel orc soldiers then made their loud growls, grunts, and chanting warcries upon their successful invasion of Zangarmarsh. Mephistroth then went to remind Magtheridon about their next immediate task assigned to them by Kil'Jaeden. The Pit Lord replied that he has not forgotten about that and that they shall then use the magical fountain of energy of naga to reactivate the Great Portal as promised. Mephistroth and Magtheridon went inside the main center building stronghold of the naga, and it is there where the magical fountain is located. Mephistroth explained that the fountain had been created and was derived from one the vial of eternity that Illidan had given to his naga forces. Lady Vashj and her naga use the fountain of energy as a source of their strength and magic. He continued that such power energies would be more than enough to just reopen the Dark Portal. Magtheridon replied that they shall also use the fountain of power for themselves against Illidan and his forces. The Dreadlord quickly agreed to the words of the Pit Lord and emphasized that the fountain belongs to the Burning Legion now.

Early the next morning, Mephistroth and Magtheridon went into the middle of plains of the Hellfir Peninsula to see Kargath's progress. Mephistroth was pleased to see the lot of scattered demonic encampments within the plains of the red dessert signifying of Kargath's success in his mission. When they have finally reached Kargath's main base fortress, the pit lord, Magtheridon immediately congratulate Kargath for his victory upon securing the plains of the Hellfire Peninsula for the Legion's forces. Magtheridon stated he knew that his right hand and elite soldier, Kargath would not fail upon the task. The Pit Lord added that the Fel Horde is truly the mightiest ruthless warriors that he had created and that they shall soon once again rule freely upon the open plains of the red dessert. Seeing the success of Kargath upon conquering most parts of the Hellfire Peninsula, Mephistroth has assigned him to next harder task. Kargath proudly answered that there is no such thing as a difficult task for him and his strong Fel Horde. At first, Mephistroth explained to Kargath that it has come to their knowledge that the Shadowmoon Valley has been siege by Illidan and his forces.

They no longer could they rely on the place to be a vital territory of the Legion since all of the troops that they assigned to watch over that place had been defeated by Illidan's armies. Mephistroth added that the death knight, Teron Gorefiend, has fallen by the hands of the Demon Hunter himself. Kargath was surprised to the news that he had received and to find out that his long time ally, Teron, had already been slain. However, thanks to the efforts of Kargath and his forces; much of the plains of the Hellfire Peninsula had serve as the new capital region of the Legion's forces. Mephistroth explained to Kargath; the objectives of his next mission of demolishing the outer walls and towers of Illidan's main citadel. The dreadlord assigned the fel orc blademaster to establish some bases within a quite near distance from the main fortress of Illidan. Mephistroth added that he shall created demon gate portals within those bases to bolster up the demon army within it and send a strikeforce to assault Illidan's main stronghold.

Mephistroth further explained that the enemy warriors within the main citadel would then perform a counterattack at the defense of their stronghold and attempt to search out the demonic encampments. Mephistroth pointed out to Kargath that there won't many defenders in the citadel by that time; thus it would be the perfect time to tear down the defensive towers of the citadel and to demolish the thick outer walls of the Illidan's main citadel. Both Kargath and Magtheridon were impressed with the detailed plan that had been explained by the dreadlord. However, the pit lord, Magtheridon questioned the dreadlord of the purpose of destroying the walls and towers. The dreadlord answered that even at the fullest number of their warriors would not be able to take down such great defense of the walls and towers of the main citadel provides to Illidan and his forces. Mephistroth emphasized that the strong defenses of Illidan's stronghold be crushed before they launch their final invasion to conquer the entire Outland. Kargath then thought that since their final conquest for whole of Outland is at close; he shall soon send a group of runners to their hideout within the Mountains of Flame to rally and recall all of his remaining demon and fel orc warriors in their main hideout. Magtheridon let off a laugh and stated that shortly he shall have his brutal vengeance upon Illidan and all of his paltry forces.

Mephistroth then began assigned Magtheridon of a new task of which he knew that the Pit Lord would surely enjoy. The dreadlord explained to him that there is a bit slight change of plans. He stated that the only way for them to completely finish out all of Illidan's forces is that for them to able to corner them out in the main fortress. The Pit Lord then asked Mephistroth of what is he suggesting then. The dreadlord stated that while he would be creating multiple demon gates for the offensive bases of Kargath; he suggested to the Pit Lord to journey into the Tempest Keep and conquer the blood elven stronghold just like what they did to Zangarmarsh. Magtheridon immediately agreed and stated that he shall cherish ridding off the wretched blood elves out of their stronghold just like the nagas in Zangarmarsh. The Pit Lord added that this shall be his next step closer upon retaking the entire Outland. Magtheridon assembled vast troops of demons and fel orcs; and he channeled out a shimmering portal that would immediately direct them to the nearby location of the Tempest Keep. On the other hand, Mephistroth had already able to begun summoning multiple portal rifts to create some demon gates upon various locations within a near distance from Illidan's main citadel. At the same time, Kargath then commanded his workers to construct his demonic encampments around the radius of demon gates that would be created.

Later on that same day, Magtheridon and his army has finally reached the blood elven citadel; Tempest Keep. The Pit Lord was amazed by the architectural structure of the Keep and vowed to take it from the blood elves. He would make sure that the stronghold would fall into his hands and all of the blood elves that dwell shall be destroyed. Magtheridon then ordered to his workers to establish his base, after which; the Pit Lord began to bolster up his army and prepares them for war. Once settled, Magtheridon immediately leaded to his army to attack the capital of the blood elves. The demons and fel orc warriors battled against the blood elven defenders. Magtheridon's forces outnumbered the blood elven guardians but because of the strong tower defenses of the Tempest Keep; the blood elves are putting up a good fight against demons and fel orcs and are able to defend their citadel for the meantime. However, Magtheridon, as well as the demons and fel orcs warriors, have become stronger and more powerful because of the fountain of energy that they had claimed from naga forces in Zangarmarsh. The Pit Lord rallied his warriors to push on and fight against the blood elven defenders and to destroy the towers of the Tempest Keep.

As Magtheridon and his warriors divert their attention to the defensive towers of the blood elven citadel; the Pit Lord began to notice that the blood elven guardians seemed to decrease. The battle had lasted for quite a while now but due to the strong defenses of the Tempest Keep; Magtheridon and his forces were not yet able to defeat and slay as many blood elves as they expected to be inside their citadel, and yet, the numbers of the blood elven defenders had been reduced. Magtheridon then arrogantly thought the blood elves have probably got frightened to the Legions' might and have retreated to the inner chambers of their fortress. The Pit Lord let off a loud laugh and commanded his warriors to destroy the tower defenses and advance onwards the inner sanctum of the Tempest Keep. After some time, Magtheridon and his troops had finally demolished all of the guard towers and breached the strong defenses of the blood elven stronghold especially with the help of their siege machines known as the Infernal Juggernauts.


	11. Burning Legion Demon Campaign - PART XI

The Pit Lord then commanded all of his demon and fel orcish warriors to charge inside of the citadel and slay all of the pathetic blood elves. The demon and fel orc troops then quickly crushed the main gates of the inner fortress and rushed inside of the stronghold. After a short period of time, one of the fel orc grunts went out of the fortress and reported to Magtheridon that they didn't find a single blood elf inside of the fortress. Magtheridon was surprised by the report of the warrior and asked him if he was certain about that. The fel orc grunt answered that he is certain as he stands. The Pit Lord then went inside of the blood elven fortress to see for himself. After a little while, Magtheridon had searched throughout every corner and chambers within the citadel and did not find a single blood elf but he was able to discover a gate in the back of the Tempest Keep. Magtheridon loudly commented that the frail cowards have use the backside door and escaped from the. The Pit Lord proudly stands victorious upon the tower rooftop the fortress.

However, the Pit Lord and his forces were not fully satisfied and amused about their triumph upon conquering the Tempest Keep. Magtheridon vowed that once he reclaims the whole of Outland; he shall then send all of his forces to search out all them and obliterate their entire miserable coward race from existence. The Pit Lord pointed out that those wretched elves cannot hide from him. Right then, a shimmering portal had appeared then comes out Mephistroth. The dreadlord told him that the blood elves had most likely retreated back to the main stronghold of Illidan. Mephistroth explained that just as he suspected all of the forces of Illidan had all ran down to the safety of their master's citadel. He continued that it will only serve them the advantage as they have successfully cornered them all in one place and it would be just a matter of time before Illidan's downfall. The dreadlord stated that soon all of those blood elves, naga, draenei and their leader, Illidan shall fall against the might of the Burning Legion. Magtheridon was convinced on the words of Mephistroth and ease up his satisfaction upon taking the Tempest Keep successfully. The Pit Lord then proudly stated that only his rightful citadel where Illidan currently dwells is what remains before their total victory upon retaking his realm of Outland.

The Pit Lord ended out the topic by saying that he shall just have to finish out what he had started here in Tempest Keep upon "his" main citadel. Mephistroth then stated that since the Tempest Keep is settled upon the Legion's forces; they must now uphold the mission that was given to them by their master, Kil'Jaeden. Magtheridon immediately agreed to the dreadlord and said that they must not waste any more time. Mephistroth then channeled out another shimmering portal for them to cross that would direct them to the location of the Great Portal. Once they have arrived there, Magtheridon commanded his workers to set up their own base near the Dark Portal. Mephistroth then brought out a bottle which is fully contained with the magical waters from the fountain of energy in Zangarmarsh for them to use upon reactivating the Great Portal. The dreadlord explain that the powerful spell that they would channel would take at most of two days without disruption and so he emphasized that they must begin immediately. Magtheridon agreed and had positioned himself to one side of the Portal gate. Mephistroth place himself on the other side as they had finally began channeling the spell. They began speaking in demonic language as they sent out dark powerful energy beams to the main rift of the Portal gate.

The next day, the fortified encampments of Kargath had already been completed the previous day and each base has its own standing demon gate created by Mephistroth. The warchief then continues to bolster up and muster his forces before sending an offensive force against Illidan's main citadel. After a while, the warchief had received a report from a felguard that a vast army of naga forces leaded by the sea witch known as Vashj have assaulted one of their encampments. Kargath was surprised and wondered how were able to know immediately their presence when Kargath has not even sent an assault force to the main citadel. The felguard continued that quite a while ago that a scouting night elven demon hunter was able to saw their bases and even fought against few of their forces until he was been outnumbered. The felguard continued that they tried to chase down the demon hunter but the night elf proved to be too fast for them. Kargath asked the felguard if the demon hunter was Illidan himself. The felguard answered that it was not Illidan and that the demon hunter had only the appearance of normal night elf. The fel orc blademaster then thought that it was just probably another one of Illidan's elite demon hunters.

Kargath then thought that there is no point of thinking it out now and just decided to send out an order to the demon troops in the second base to assault the main citadel of Illidan. The fel orc blademaster had thought that since majority of Illidan's army went assault to one his base; it is most likely that there are only few defenders left in the main stronghold. As the order of the warchief had reached onto the ears of the warriors on their base, the army of demons immediately charges into the citadel. The demon army had fought against the blood elven and draenei guardians within the fortress of Illidan. The demon troops have clearly outnumbered the fortress defenders, and proved to be a no match to the demon warriors. However, due to the fortified walls and strong tower defenses of Illidan's citadel; the citadel guardians were able to turn the tables in their own favor. After quite a while of battling, the demon attackers were able to kill many blood elves and draenei warriors yet the demons that had been sent by Kargath were the ones who had been defeated and have failed to invade and conquer Illidan's stronghold.

Soon after, Kargath has realized that the demon army that he sent out has been defeated and that one of his encampments has already been destroyed by the forces of Illidan. The warchief of the fel horde then realized that he must execute his main task soon that was assigned to him by Mephistroth. However, he realized that he needed to lessen further the defenders of the citadel if he is to accomplish his mission. Kargath then bolster up his demon forces in his main base, as well as in the other remaining base. After a little while, the warchief received another report that the other base is now under attack once again by the forces of Illidan's naga. Kargath realizes that while the larger demon troops are battling against Illidan's forces; this would be the perfect time to perform a counterattack. He leaded his own vast army of demon warriors towards Illidan's main citadel and clashed against the defenders. While battling against the stronghold guardians, he noticed that only soldiers of blood elves and draenei are within the citadel. As of the present situation, he knows that Lady Vashj is currently leading the attacks against his own encampments. He then wondered why he did not saw Illidan, Prince Kael and Akama within the main citadel. He thought that this strange event is something he needed to report to Mephistroth.

However, based on his current situation; he has hardly any time to think about such. He then continued to lead his demon troops and battle against the citadel guardians. While fighting against the defenders, he also studied the structure of the outer walls, as well as the tower defenses that were currently attacking his demon forces. Kargath realized that Mephistroth was right about what he had said before. The walls and towers of the citadel proved to be such strong defense for Illidan and his forces, and that the main citadel equipped with such defenses would be a suicide for them. After quite a while, he noticed that he and his demons had already able to lessen out many blood elven and draenei defenders but he also realized that many of the demon warriors he had brought had fallen as well. He knows that it is just a matter of time before all of them there would be defeated just like his first attacked long ago, as well as the first army that he sent; upon assaulting the main citadel of Illidan. With quick thinking, the fel orc blademaster then used his Windwalk ability to get out safely from the compounds of the main stronghold of Illidan leaving the other demon warriors to continue fight to the death in the place. Within Kargath's mind, he now understands what he needed to do now to execute his mission perfectly.

Kargath returned to his base to bolster up his demon army for the last time. The warchief marshaled a bigger force than the one he had brought before. Kargath also ordered his workers to strengthen up further the fortifications of his base. He knows that by this time, the naga forces of Illidan had already able to destroy his other demonic encampment. Sooner or later, the naga forces would be able to discover his last base. With such great force of numerous powerful demons and well fortified base; he knows that these would be more than enough to provide the distraction he needed upon doing his real task. Before his bases had been completely established the previous day; Kargath had already sent out a large group of his fel orc warriors to a small hidden isolated encampment in Hellfire Peninsula. The small base was located far from the three demon bases and was somewhat stationed in a bit close yet unnoticed location from the main citadel of Illidan. After a little while more, Kargath was already finished summing up his demon forces and enhancing his base. At the exact timing; the sea witch, Lady Vashj has arrived at the front of his base and she had brought a full battalion of her naga warriors.

Kargath set forward alone into parley with Lady Vashj who initiated the conversation. Lady Vashj calls him and his fellow fel orcs as pathetic puppets of Magtheridon, and that she always knew that they could not be trust. Kargath laughed at her statements and replied that the Fel Horde serves no other master than the Legion. He made a mockery that Illidan and his forces are weaklings, and are fools just like Nerzhul and his followers. He told her that it was the Legion who gave them strength and power a long time ago, and now, the Legion returns to burn them all, and reclaim Outland once more. Lady Vashj made an insult that their savage, vile race shall be put to an end once and for all. Kargath made his final answer by addressing her as "snake witch" and that they shall see who lasts in the end. As Kargath went inside the compounds of his formidable encampment, Lady Vashj leads her army to engage in war battle. A few minutes, the naga forces have began to attack the demons commanded by Kargath within their own base.


	12. Burning Legion Demon Campaign - PART XII

The battle has commenced. Kargath has joined the battle, due to his expertise and veteran experience in battle, he was able to fight and take down many naga warriors as he could. In the same manner, Lady Vashj whom also had a lot of experiences in battle ever since thousand years ago was able to use her magical powers, as well as her expertise in bow to shot down many demons as she could. The war battle lasted long for many hours, until Lady Vashj saw Kargath in the battlefield. The naga sea witch quickly aimed her bow at Kargath, and was able shoot him with her arrow upon his left leg. The shot of her arrow inflicted pain on Kargath, and slowed him down a bit. A few moments later, Kargath pulled out the arrow upon his leg and continued to fight the naga forces. Lady Vashj pulled out another arrow and aimed for Kargath, her arrow the pierced through his right shoulder; again Kargath felt pain upon the sea witch's arrow. Kargath managed to pull out the arrow once again, pierced in his right shoulder, but the pain from the shot of the arrows in his left leg, and his right shoulder caused him to drop his axe from his right intact hand and paused down a bit. Kargath was still strong enough to stand on his own however.

This gave a chance for Lady Vashj the opportunity to ultimately finish him off. She then aims her arrow for Kargath's head, as she fired away her arrow for her killing shot at Kargath; a felguard from the battlefield suddenly blocked the view and was the one who receive Vashj's arrow in its throat. The felguard had been killed but as the demon fell down; Kargath Bladefist was no longer in the spot where he had been stunned for a few moments. Lady Vashj tried to look for him but the battlefield was full other naga warriors, and demons fighting. The warchief of the fel horde then had been able to escape and slip away out of his encampment. Kargath was so furious upon the injuries that he had received from the arrows of the sea witch and swore his revenge upon her. The fel orc blademaster barely able to escape from the battle had immediately gone to the hidden small encampment of his fel orc warriors. As much as the warchief would wish to return to his main demon base to fight against the naga forces and take his revenge upon LadyVashj immediately; Kargath immediately went straight to his fel orc soldiers as they needed to perform the important task given to him as planned. He knows that he must not fail.

He made a vow that when the time of their final invasion of Outland comes; he shall be the one to kill the naga sea witch. After a few moments, Kargath had finally reached the small base of the fel orcs. Even after such exhaustion and grievous wounds, the warchief immediately command all of his fel orcs to commandeer their siege weapons of Infernal Juggernauts and assault the walls and towers of the main citadel of Illidan. Kargath then assembled his fel orc warriors and marched upon the gates of Illidan's stronghold. After a little while, the Fel Horde forces had finally arrived at the main citadel of Illidan. The warchief then ordered his fel orc soldiers to begin the assault. The fel orc warriors hurriedly charge-in and clashed against the blood elven and draenei defenders while the siege machines had begun firing at the main walls and defensive towers of the main citadel. Within the thoughts of Kargath, he knows that he is wounded but he is not dead. In his mind, the Fel Horde is the strong dark soldiers of the Legion. Due to his inner dark strength, battle hunger and bloodlust; Kargath is determined to battle alongside his warriors and that he shall not be affected by such small and worthless wounds.

Kargath did not mind his injuries and immediately charge-in onto the battlefield as well. The Fel Horde forces fought valiantly against the guardians of the citadel. The tower defenses of the main stronghold continue to fire against the fel orcs leaded by Kargath. However, the infernal juggernauts are slowly demolishing the towers. After quite a while of fierce battling, all of the tower defenses of the main stronghold had finally been decimated, however, on the part of Illidan's forces; the blood elven and draenei guardians were able to slay many of the fel orc warriors to the fact that there the fel orcs numbers are now less than them. Kargath had put out a good performance of fighting but his injuries from the arrows of Lady Vashj had kept him from bringing out his best. The battle between the fel orc warriors and the defenders of the citadel had continued. The infernal juggernauts then began to shoot out its flames to the outer walls of the main citadel. The defenders quickly realizing what the fel orcs have done and are currently doing to the citadel; they rallied themselves to stand up against the remaining fel orcs forces. The war battle continued on for a little while more. Soon after, the blood elf and draenei defenders have gained the total upper hand and are currently driving back the forces commanded by Kargath.

Kargath was enraged with this defeat. He knows that he must not fail in his mission yet he and his forces are slowly being overpowered by their enemies. Kargath and his remaining warriors continued to fight on against the guardians. The siege machines that the Fel Horde commandeers continued to fire its huge flaming boulders against the walls of the citadel. After a little while, the soldiers of Kargath had decreased even further and the warchief was forced to call out a retreat to his forces. Kargath and the few remaining soldiers were able to escape as the defenders did not bother to chase them out. The guardians of the citadel went to destroy the infernal juggernauts that were decimating the outer wall defense of Illidan's main stronghold. After the defenders had secured their victory, they saw the aftermath results of the war battle.

The fel orcs were able to damaged huge significant part of the Fortress using their infernal juggernauts. Their siege machines fired huge flaming boulders that badly damaged and cracked the frontal and side walls of the citadel. The fel orc warriors battled against the blood elven and draenei defenders but the towers and walls were actually their real target as they used, the infernal juggernauts to destroy their newly created defensive towers, and the fel orcs managed to damage the setting up areas for the towers. They noticed that they may no longer be able to build anymore defensive towers for the citadel. The defensive outer walls had been badly soften up, and may even easily collapse. They realized that building new towers spots; as well as the building new towers, and repairing the unstable and damaged walls would take a long time to be finished. Even though the defenders were able to drive back the forces of Kargath and destroy all of their siege weapons; the guardians now knows that they are the ones that truly lost in the battle for they were not been able to early noticed and fend out the citadel's main defenses. Now Illidan's main fortress is no longer as safe as it would be. There are no more defensive towers that would further protect them and aid them against any enemy assaulters. The walls could collapse if it receives another severe attack from the outside; the enemies could attack their bases directly within the compounds of the citadel and breach into the inner chambers of the Fortress.

Kargath and his warriors stands upon a quite distant location from the main citadel and have seen the great damage that they have done to the enemies fortifications. Kargath thought that he had failed upon his task yet when he saw the results of the battle; he realized that he had was actually successful upon his mission. The walls were tougher than he thought but now, when their final invasion of Outland comes; they could easily tear down into pieces and cause it to collapse on the enemies. After which, they could easily crush their bases and charge inside the inner chambers of the fortress itself. The warchief of the fel horde realizes that their victory draws near and soon Illidan's forces shall fall against the might of the Burning Legion. Their success upon drawing out the majority of the forces of Illidan, decreasing the numbers of the enemy forces, and softening down the defenses of the main citadel had certainly went well. Despite Kargath's wounds from his battle against Lady Vashj, he now realizes that the war battle has once again turn into their favor and they have the total advantage. He made a vow that soon Illidan and his forces shall be destroyed and that he would get his revenge upon the naga sea witch, Lady Vashj.

Kargath then returned to his encampments in the middle of the Hellfire Peninsula. He ordered a small group of fel orc runners to go into their main hideout in the foothills of the Mountains of Flame and recall the rest of the remaining troops in there to assemble them altogether in their encampments in Hellfire Peninsula. As the group of fel orcs immediately went on their way, Kargath had thought to go to his demon masters in the location of the Dark Portal and tell them about everything that happen; as well as to check on the status upon activation of the Great Portal. However, he was still a bit weakened and exhausted because of his fierce battle and the deep wounds he got from the arrows of Lady Vashj and decided to make his march towards his demon masters tomorrow instead. Meanwhile, Mephistroth and Magtheridon still continue to channel their powerful spell that would soon be finish and re-open the Great Portal once again.

The next day, Kargath and a few of his forces have readied themselves to move out and march towards the location of the Dark Portal. After a little while, they had finally reached the demon encampments near the Great Portal. The warchief was surprised to see that the whole area was full of demon warriors everywhere. The numbers of the demons were too vast to be considered as just two or three strikeforces. There was a full force army battalion of demon soldiers around the area that is literally been mustered and bred for one purpose; for war. Kargath went onto the Great Portal as he looked upon the countless numbers of demons stationed upon the area. As the fel orc blademaster had finally reached the Portal gate itself, he saw Mephistroth and Magtheridon that were about to be finished upon channeling the dark spell. After a few moments, the two demon leaders have finally unleashed a last dark energy ball upon the Gate rift and have ended the spell. The Great Portal had suddenly developed a magical shimmering rift that was exactly the same as when Gul'dan had first opened it a long time ago. Kargath could not believe his eyes and was truly amazed by the powerful magic and to the fact that once again, the Dark Portal that leads to the world of Azeroth had been finally reactivated once more. The Great Portal that the orcs had first used to set foot into Azeroth and caused many great bloody wars in the past between the Human Alliance and the Orcish Horde had been reopened once more.


	13. Burning Legion Demon Campaign- PART XIII

Upon Kargath's amazement of the Dark Portal; he was suddenly been interrupted by the dreadlord, Mephistroth. The dreadlord explained to him that once they are done upon retaking Outland; the Legion shall then set foot once again into Azeroth and consume the wretched world. Mpehistroth then began to change the topic and asked Kargath of his progress upon his task. Kargath replied that he was not fully successful upon destroying completely the outer walls of Illidan's main citadel yet he was able to severely damaged the walls and decimate all of the defensive towers of the main stronghold. Mephistroth was not fully amused upon the news he had received yet he accounted Kargath's achievement and credited that it was still as success for the towers can no longer protect Illidan's forces from their assault. The walls had been damaged enough to the fact it would soon collapse upon their enemies once it receives another vicious strike. Magtheridon then asked about Illidan and his lieutenants. Kargath told him that strangely; he did not saw Illidan, Kael and Akama in the main citadel nor were leading their army against his demon bases. He added that it was only the naga witch, Vashj were the present leader around to the fact that Kargath pointed out his heavy grievous wounds caused by her. Magtheridon then laughed and arrogantly answered that Illidan and his other mongrel servants were probably too afraid to show up and decided to run away and hide for their doom is finally coming at close.

Mephistroth added that Illidan and his forces cannot escape upon the Legion's wrath and that they shall all be obliterated. Kargath made a point by saying that he shall lead the attack upon their final invasion of Outland. He added that the Fel Horde would surely make Illidan's forces pay upon what they have done to the Fel Horde. The warchief emphasized that he shall take his vengeance upon Lady Vashj and be the one to slay the naga sea witch himself. Mephistroth then replied that Lady Vashj is not an ordinary naga creature and that she is one of Illidan's most powerful lieutenants. The dreadlord explained that Kargath would be able to boost up his strength and power by drinking from the fountain of the magical energy created by the naga in Zangarmarsh upon defeating Vashj. Mephistroth noted that they shall use the fountain against the forces of Illidan. The dreadlord channeled out a shimmering portal that would direct to their new stronghold in Zangarmarsh. Before Kargath and Mephistroth cross through the portal, the pit lord Magtheridon had been assigned to further bolster up and marshal their demon soldiers for the upcoming war battle. Kargath also stated that he had already sent his group of runners to their main hideout in the Mountains of Flame to summon all of the remaining fel orcs and demons that remained there. The full armies of the Fel Horde shall all soon be assembled within his bases.

Kargath and Mephistroth then went through the shimmering portal and landed on their new stronghold in Zangarmarsh. Inside the demonic Fortress stand the fountain of power that had been created by the naga. Mephistroth explained to him that the fountain holds the power to not only enhance the magical powers but also to drastically increase strength and metabolism. Kargath stated that he shall then drink from the enchanted waters and use its powers against its creator, Vashj. As the warchief reached out his hand to collect some magical waters within it, and drink out from it. Kargath suddenly felt a huge burst of energy within him that he never felt before, in addition to that, the wounds he got from Vashj's arrows suddenly had healed quickly.

The fel orc blademaster felt that was been empowered so much that he had become stronger than ever before. The injuries he got from the arrows had simply disappeared out of his body to the point that it is as if that there was no wounds upon his right shoulder and his left leg. Kargath then made guaranteed that he shall use his newfound strength to crush the forces of Illidan, especially Lady Vashj. Mephistroth then commented that they should now return to their main encampments in the Hellfire Peninsula and continue mustering their forces. The dreadlord pointed that they need to prepare such a large force that it would be more than enough to completely annihilate all of Illidan's forces and would surely guarantee their victory in a one huge invasion of Outland. After which, they shall then use the very same forces to conquer Azeroth and destroy all foolish mortals that would dare resist the Burning Legion including the rebellious and traitorous Lich King and his undead lackeys. Mephistroth then began to channel out another shimmering portal that would direct to the Twisting Nether. The dreadlord assigned Kargath to assemble the Fel Horde just as Magtheridon is marshaling the demon armies; as he would temporarily return to the Twisting Nether and speak with their demon master, Kil'Jaeden.

The next day, the groups of fel orc runners that Kargath has sent to the Mountains of Flame have finally returned. Kargath was pleased as he saw the whole armies of the Fel Horde and the other demons that came from their hide out all the way to their encampments in Hellfire Peninsula. Once, the troops had been fully rallied; the warchief of the fel horde announced onto his warriors that the time for their long awaited vengeance has finally come. He noted to all of them that after this day; Illidan and his forces shall meet their end. He finally emphasized to them that the mighty Fel Horde shall once again rule upon their rightful homeland of Outland. All of the fel orcs and demons then made their loud growls, grunts, and chants upon the proud words of Kargath Bladefist. Just then, a loud growling voice sounded and claimed to them that he shall once again claim Outland and be its lord and master. The voice came out from none other than the pit lord, Magtheridon. Magtheridon had brought his full army of demons with him as he combines it with the whole army of the Fel Horde. Magtheridon stated to all of them that his might cannot be denied and that Illidan shall fall. He pointed onto them that he is the true and only lord of Outland; no one else. The pit lord stated that death is what waits to all of their foes.

The loud horrifying deep voices of the combined armies of demons and fel orcs echoed through distant winds symbolizing of their soon triumph over Outland. As the vast forces readied themselves for the upcoming war; Kargath has ordered to all of his workers to further strengthen out the defenses of their encampments, as well as to enhance their building structures for they would surely their well fortified and improved buildings upon mustering more troops against their assault on Illidan's compound. Right then, a shimmering portal has appeared and from it came out Mephistroth. Mephistroth explained to them what Kil'Jaeden has told him in the Twisting Nether. The dreadlord explained that during the past few days Illidan and his other lieutenants went to the hidden forest city called Shattrah. He told Magtheridon and Kargath the reason of Illidan's strange disappearance during the past days. Apparently, Illidan had recruited the long time enemies of the fel horde; the surviving forces of the old Alliance Expedition.

Kargath was very surprised to what he had heard. The fel orc blademaster thought that all these years ever since Draenor had exploded and turned into Outland; those human Alliance warriors had all been killed along with the planet's destruction. The dreadlord explained that the many of the Alliance Expedition forces had actually survived and had hidden themselves on the isolated forests hills of Terokkar that is distantly beyond the Shadowmoon Valley. Mephistroth added that now, Illidan has summoned them as additional forces of his own. Kargath then recalls his battles against the Alliance a long time ago and cherishes such memories of the great old wars. Magtheridon made a comment that it is no problem at all for any of them and that it matters little. The Pit Lord noted that they shall just simply crush the old Alliance Expedition along with Illidan and his forces. Magtheridon guaranteed that the Alliance would end up the same fate as Illidan, thus shall all be annihilated as well. Kargath agreed to the words of Magtheridon and stated that he shall truly enjoy this war battle more, as is the whole Fel Horde would be looking forward to fight against their mortal enemies once again just like in the old days of Draenor. Mephistroth then finalized their discussion that even with the additional allies recruited by Illidan; the Legion's forces still vastly outnumbered them and that both of Illidan's forces and the old Alliance Expedition shall all be destroyed by the fires and fury of the Burning Legion.

After a little while, all of the preparations had been made and the full armies of demons and fel orcs are ready to march onto the main stronghold of Illidan. Mephistroth then gave Kargath something that would be very useful upon the battlefield. Apparently, the dreadlord was able to find some barrels full of gunpowder explosives in the former capital stronghold of the blood elves known as Tempest Keep. Mephistroth stated that a considerable number of these explosives would be strong enough to completely demolish the outer walls of Illidan's main citadel. As Kargath had accepted the barrels; he then assigned the same group of fel orc runners that called out the rest of the Fel Horde in the Mountains of Flame; to carry out the mission of setting up the explosives upon the separate foot base locations of the outer walls at the right moment, thus would decimate and completely crush the entire defenses of the stronghold. Right then, Magtheridon commanded all of the demons and fel orc warriors to begin their march upon the citadel which he considers that would soon be his own rightful stronghold once more. The demons and fel orcs quickly obeyed their pit lord master and started their move as they themselves are also already eager to begin the invasion of Outland and engage themselves upon the vicious war battle. A full army battalion which composes of many vast hordes of demons and fel orcish warriors march upon the plain of the Hellfire Peninsula towards Illidan' main fortress.

The day has come to an end, and the darkness of the night slowly covers the skies. After a long march, the full force armies of demons and fel orcs commanded by Kargath and Magtheridon had finally reached the outskirts of the main stronghold of Illidan. From the point of view of the citadel, Illidan and his forces saw the countless numbers of demons; as well as the hordes of fel orc warriors that paused and stand upon only few meters away from the citadel. The pit lord, Magtheridon, then commanded his combined forces of demons and fel orcs soldiers to prepare and ready out their position for the war battle that would start anytime now.


	14. Burning Legion Demon Campaign - PART XIV

Illidan commanded his range attackers to ready aim their weapons. The demons and fel orcs made a deep horrifying warcry chants. As the dry dusty wind in Outland began to blew, Illidan who had been impatient for this battle to happen, had finally commanded his range warriors to begin their attack; as well as to fire away their siege weapons. Alleria and Lady Vashj being veteran markswomen have begun firing their arrows. The giant bolts of the ballistae were able to impale a number of demons in line, while the boulders from their demolishers and squash large ground cover areas which were full of demonic troops. Magtheridon standing in the middle of the demons and fel orcish army commanded them to destroy all of Illidan's forces. Illidan stated that so shall it be. The range attackers of the demons and fel orcs also had fired away against the positioned range warriors of Illidan's forces; the juggernauts that had been brought by the Legion also fired away their flaming boulders upon the citadel. A continuous exchange of raining arrows, bolts, boulders, gunfire, and spears had occurred between the two opposing armies. Kargath had commanded their legions of nether dragons, and flying daemons to attack from above. Prince Kael immediately commanded his dragonhawk riders to counter them. Lady Vashj also ordered her couatls to fly off and attack the enemies' aerial forces. Kurdran had leaded his troops of dwarven gryphon riders to face the nether dragons and the daemons upon the skies.

As the flyers of the two opposing forces clashed into one another upon the dark open skies of Outland, the range attackers from both sides continues in unleashing all of their firepower against each other. The siege weapons of Illidan are still able to take down some of the demons and fel orcs of the Legion's troops, while the juggernauts of the demons throws away their flaming boulders upon the walls of the citadel and to the siege weapons of Illidan. As the crack in the walls of the stronghold begin to grow further, Kargath knows that the wall could be easily tear down apart now, he knows that it is the perfect timing for his ultimate plan in completely destroying the walls. He sent five runners which were carrying a barrel full of gun powdered explosives to set up the bomb within different separate multiple places within the foot base of the citadel's walls. Alleria immediately saw the runners and what they intended to do, she quickly commanded all of the range attackers to direct their attention to the fel orc runners.

Illidan's range attackers began to shoot out the fel orc runners. They were able to kill the runners; yet the runners were still able to position the barrel bombs into the different places they have been assigned, as the barrels have been placed. The juggernauts of the demons immediately fired away huge flaming boulders upon the walls of the citadel which also caused to spark up the gunpowder within the barrels placed in the walls' foothold. All of the five barrels made a huge explosion, as it also caused the entire outer walls, as well as the main front gates of the citadel, to finally collapse. The destruction of the walls caused the positioned siege weapons of Illidan's forces to be destroyed; as well as the range attackers who were standing on top of those walls though Alleria and Lady Vashj were able to jump out before the collapse. In the same manner, large debris of rocks and steel have fallen over some groups of demons and fel orcs and completely crushed them beneath. Illidan's forces could not believe of what just happened, yet they have quickly come into senses that the fortress is now totally open and defenseless.

Illidan immediately rallied his warriors and leaded them to attack the enemies. Magtheridon made a loud evil laugh, and commanded all of his demons and fel orcs to kill them all. Kargath also leaded the demons and fel orcs against Illidan's forces. The two opposing armies had finally clashed onto one another, and a long chaotic battle rage upon the war. The combined forces of the Nagas, Elves, Draenei, Human, and Dwarves faced off against the numerous hordes of Demons and Fel Orcs. Illidan, Turalyon, Akama and Danath leaded the footmen, knights, myrmidons, royal guards and other front liner warriors; Alleria, and Lady Vashj, together with their archers, snap dragons and riflemen remained in shooting out all their enemies. Khadgar, Prince Kael'thas and the other spell casters unleashed their full powers and magic to destroy any demons and fel orcs; as well as to support their allies with any healing or power-up spell. The combined aerial troops leaded by Kurdran continue to fight off the demonic flyers of the Burning Legion from the above. Kargath and Magtheridon leaded their felguards, doom guards, infernals, felhunters, fel orcish grunts and raiders in the front lines of the war, while the void demons, fel orc and eredar warlocks cast off their powerful, dark and evil spells. Fel orc spear throwers and satyr crossbow wielders continue to fire their spears and arrows against the soldiers of Illidan.

Hours later since the war began and as it continues the battles were purely relentless and chaotic. Both opposing factions fought hard against one another. Many soldiers and warriors have died from both sides though it seems; despite being outnumbered by the demons and fel orcs, Illidan's forces somehow have the upper hand as more demons and fel orcs are dying than the troops falling in Illidan's side upon the battlefield. With these situations at hand, this had given Illidan and all of his warriors, and allies to have the inner fire to push on and fight even harder as they are successfully killing more troops from the enemies' side than the ones that they are losing in the war. This made Magtheridon furious; as he went on a rampage and kill any enemy warrior that comes to his path. He was then immediately been face by none other than Illidan. Illidan stated that he should have slain the pit lord long ago, and that he is the new ruler of Outland. Magtheridon made a reply of saying that the demon hunter is complete fool and that he is the one who shall be going to fall, and that Magtheridon shall reclaim his realm of Outland once again.

Despite having the cursed scar onto his body, Illidan is still able to matched up with Magtheridon's battling skills, and put up a good fight against him just as before. As the war continues along, the dreadlord, Mephistroth who had been sent by Kil'Jaeden as the elite agent of the Burning Legion had finally arrived at the scene. Mephistroth, the main leader who commands the demons and fel orcs, finally had come to join the battle. Mephistroth began unleashing his powers upon Illidan's forces, casting blasts of carrion swarm waves, incinerating the enemies with a deadly energy bolt from his finger, and finally, summoning four mighty infernals up from the Twisting Nether falling from the skies. The coming of Mephistroth affected the battle of the two forces, and somehow made it tilt onto the Legion's favor, yet Illidan and his forces are still doing their best upon holding on, and keeping up a great fight against the Legion. The nonstop chaotic war battle continues to rage between the combined armies of Illidan against the vast demonic forces of the Burning Legion.

Time passed by; with nothing but pure relentless fighting from both sides, what seemed to be a few hours actually turned into almost a day already. Illidan's forces and the Legion's forces had been battling each other for the whole night. As the day breaks; the leaders for each faction had realized that due to the long fierce battle of the war, and that many of their soldiers and warriors had fallen in the battlefield. However, despite the worthy and hard efforts of Illidan's warriors of taking down of around one-third of the total number of demons and fel orcs upon the battle, it seems that the forces of the Legion remain numerous while Illidan's forces had considerably been decreased, especially his naga troops. Many of the structures of the bases within Illidan's citadel had been badly damaged and demolished, and Illidan's army is down into even less the half of its original number before the final war started. The few ramining forces of Illidan are composed of several naga troops, some draenei and blood elven warriors, as well as the forces of the Alliance Expedition that also had been decreased in the battle. Akama has been injured badly; the right wing of Kurdran's companion, Skyree had been burned by the fire breathed of a nether dragon forcing them to land, and Lady Vashj had been wounded due to the fight against Kargath Bladefist during the great battle. As the armies of demons and fel orcs commanded by Mephistroth, Magtheridon, and Kargath continue to press on their merciless assault; Illidan then made a wise decision of recalling all of his forces and allies to fall back into his main fortress.

As the heroes and remaining troops of Illidan's forces and of the Alliance Expedition heed their leader and quickly went inside of the inner chamber of the stronghold, Magtheridon let off loud laugh mocking Illidan and his forces as frail wretches. Mephistroth then made a comment that their end is at hand. The dreadlord then commanded their soldiers to smash off the inner gates and finish them all one-by-one inside, but not before reminding an important message to leave Illidan Stormrage to him, and that he has a serious score to settle with the demon hunter. Magtheridon then commented that he only aims to reclaim Outland once again from that foolish night elf. Kargath Bladefist then commanded a handful of strong fel orc grunts to push out their huge battering ram with a flaming demonic face carved in its end that is mounted on a catapult to crush the gates of the inner chambers of the citadel. Inside of the fortress, the remaining troops of Illidan's army attempts to defend the only gate of the inner chambers with everything they have.

Kargath commanded to his fel orcs to keep on ramming for the gate itself must be destroyed. After a while of hard ramming, the fel orcs had almost destroyed the gates and that the remaining forces of Illidan inside are still doing their best to barricade the entrance with everything they've got. Magtheridon then demanded to completely smash the gates now. After a little while, the fel orcs had crushed the inner main gate at last. Illidan then made his warcry onto the enemies that all of them shall regret approaching him. Right then another chaotic battle broke out; Illidan and the injured, Lady Vashj, used their full powers and skills to fight against many demons and fel orcs as they could. The remaining forces of the naga, and elves, draenei, humans, and dwarves who remained behind had brought it all out upon their strength and will to fight to kill as many demons or fel orcs as they could upon the battlefield. As the battle had been commenced once again, Illidan and his forces fought it all out as if they had never fought before in their lives.


	15. Burning Legion Demon Campaign - Finale

Despite the worthy efforts of taking out some demons and fel orcs, eventually, many of Illidan's forces had fallen one-by-one. One of Illidan's elite demon hunter named Netharel went on to face the pit lord Magtheridon himself. Netharel brought out his best skills and powers upon fighting the pit lord. However, even with such worthy efforts of the demon hunter; it was all just futile when it comes to the strength and might of Magtheridon. Soon after, the night elven demon hunter had been defeated and viciously killed by the pit lord, Magtheridon. Illidan's force is just down to him, Lady Vashj and a few naga royal guards and myrmidons, yet they continue to clash against the enemies. The dreadlord, Mephistroth make his way towards the citadel and targeting Illidan. Illidan proceeded back to the top of his fortress' inner chamber; Mephistroth knows of what Illidan had intended and quickly got the message. The dreadlord then commanded all his army to finish those pathetic snake creatures, as he will face the demon hunter alone. At that moment on, the dreadlord made his way through the top of the fortress to follow Illidan.

All of the naga warriors are finally dead except for one; Lady Vashj. Kargath then ordered all of his troops to leave the sea witch to him. Kargath stated that if Magtheridon was able to put down one of Illidan's best demon hunter, and his master, Mephistroth will face Illidan himself, then Lady Vashj shall be slain by Kargath own hands. Lady Vashj prepares herself for a one-on-one fight with the fel orc blademaster. Not wasting anytime, the naga sea witch activated her Mana Shield to protect her from Kargath's physical attacks; she then cast her spell of Forked Lighting against the fel orc blademaster. Lady Vashj's spell inflicted damage upon Kargath, but despite the pain from her spells Kargath used his own abilities to fight Vashj, he used Mirror Image to confuse the sea witch as he, together with his illusions, attacked her. Kargath's technique worked quite well upon Lady Vashj but Vashj then casted of another Forked Lighting upon Kargath which harmed the fel orc blademaster, and his illusion images to dissipate. Lady Vashj used her trusted bow and arrows and shot him with its magical frost effects. Kargath knowing that Vashj has used most of her mana energies, her cursed magic shield will run out soon and that she will no longer be able to cast another Lighting spell upon him. Kargath then used the same technique of spawning mirror images of him, and then he used his strongest ability known as Bladestorm.

As the energies of Vashj had finally run out, she had been weakening out and her mana shield has finally dissipated. Lady Vashj had endured and felt all of the pain coming from the intensity Kargath's rampage out from his blades. After the fel orc blademaster had used his deadly ability, he then made a strong and vicious strike upon Lady Vashj using the very blade that replaced his left hand. Kargath's blow made Vashj fall to the ground though still breathing; Lady Vashj can no longer fight or even stand up. She and all of her forces had been totally defeated. Kargath Bladefist raised his left arm as a sign of his victory upon Vashj, and made a loud grunting chant that caused all of the demons and fel orcs watching the battle to chant their low and horrifying warcry. Their warcries signifies of their victory, and that Kargath would finish now her off. Kargath took a short time to arrogantly show to all of demons and fel orcs his triumph over Lady Vashj, as well as to completely point out and emphasize their victory upon all of Illidan's forces. Kargath had finally satisfied his hunger for revenge on Vashj, and also the whole force of Illidan.

With a few laughs to let out, Kargath then slowly raised his left axe, and finally delivers his killing blow on the naga sea witch. The struck his left arm axe to the abdomen of Vashj had finally given the Naga Witch a fast death. As the demons and fel orcs witnessed the death of Lady Vashj through the hands of Kargath, a loud grunts and growling warcries sounded upon the citadel. These signified that victory of the demons and fel orcs against Illidan and his forces. Kargath yelled to his fel orcs that they are the Fel Horde, and claimed that they are the strong elite soldiers of the Burning Legion and that no other enemy forces would ever be able to stop them. The loud horrifying deep voices of the army of demons and fel orcs echoed through distant winds showing of their triumph. Magtheridon then stated that he shall now take his rightful realm once again, and that only he is the true ruler of it. The Pit Lord chants that there is no other force now that would be foolish enough to dispute his rule; thus no one shall dare to resist the Legion.

With the victory claimed by Burning Legion's forces, Kargath then asked about their last enemy, the demon hunter; Illidan Stormrage. Magtheridon let off a loud laugh at Kargath's question, and assured that Mephistroth shall put an end to the miserable life of the petty night elven mongrel. Magtheridon assured that just like his forces, only death waits for Illidan. The loud triumphant growls, chants, and grunts of the demons and fel orcs continued to fill the wind with its horrifying and chilling sound. Meanwhile, the dreadlord Mephistroth has finally arrived at the rooftop tower balcony of the main fortress of Illidan. Mephistroth spoke onto the demon hunter saying that his time has come and that they have a serious score to settle between them. Illidan laughed at his statements and replied that he had utterly defeated and slain the most powerful One of his kind with ease, thus he shall include Mephistroth next. Illidan then followed it up with an insulting statement saying that the dreadlords are such paltry and pathetic race of demons, and are not even worthy enough to be part of the Burning Legion. Illidan's words had fully angered the dreadlord, Mephistroth and had caused him to unleash his inner powers, and made a loud roar that had been heard even by Magtheridon, Kargath, and their forces. Magtheridon then chuckled and stated that their battle has finally started.

Mephistroth is about to engage the demon hunter. Illidan drew out his warglaives, and yelled that none shall challenge him, and that the foolish dreadlord shall die. Finally, they have clashed on to one another, Illidan's twin swords against the claws of Mephistroth. The two had fought out and tested their physical combat skills, and both seem proved to be great warriors. Though Illidan may have the advantage due to his agility and speed, but because of the cursed scar that he got from the slash of Frostmourne, somehow it affected his physical combat quickness, and his own strength, and magical powers. Mephistroth knows of Illidan's current condition and the weakening effects of Arthas's runeblade onto him but despite of the demon hunter's present state, Illidan is still able to show a great performance in terms of his combat fighting. As their one-on-one battle continued on, none from both sides had shown weakness or exhaustion. As their fight had paused, Mephistroth then showed his impression to the demon hunter's strength; that Illidan was still able to fight like this, right after a whole night and day of purely chaotic war against their vast forces. Illidan remained indignantly silent and fully focus on the battle.

Demon hunters wield great demonic power; but dreadlords are known to be one of the most powerful types of demonic race amongst the ranks of the Legion, and Mephistroth is the third most powerful One among their kind. At the paused their battle, Mephistroth then unleash powerful blasts of his Carrion Swarm waves which had been shielded by Illidan with his glaives but was able to inflict damage upon him. Illidan then quickly run towards Mephistroth, as the dreadlord unleashes another wave of Carrion Swarm at him. The Carrion blast was again been blocked off by Illidan, as he cast a powerful bolt of his Mana Burn at Mephistroth, to scorch out some his magical energy within him; as well as to harm the dreadlord himself. The Mana Burn affected Mephistroth, in which Illidan immediately follow up a second negative energy bolt of his Mana Burn upon the dreadlord. Mephistroth knows he won't keep up this way, with Illidan burning away his magic mana energies, so the dreadlord immediately use his ultimate spell and summoned complete four mighty infernals down from the sky.

Illidan also used his most powerful ability of Metamorphosis, and turned into a powerful demon. Mephistroth knows this is the power that the demon hunter used to fight and slay Tichondrius. Illidan then battled against all four infernals at once, which what the dreadlord was expecting him to do. Illidan's focus was on the infernals, leaving him vulnerable to other attacks. Gaining the chance to strike with his dark magical spells, Mephistroth then continuously send a few blasts of Carrion Swarm waves against the demon hunter. At that moment, Illidan was successful in taking down two of the infernal already but the waves of the dreadlord had harmed and inflicted pain on him. It also caused Illidan to let his guard down for a bit, which gave the momentum for the dreadlord and the other two infernals to attack him with serious blows. Illidan took a vicious beating and wasn't even able to defend or dodge their attacks, he is getting slower. However, his strength and power had not totally run out yet, he continued to fight. The two infernals immediately tank and guarded their master, as Mephistroth himself went to safe distance.

Illidan was able to destroy another infernal which leaves only one more before the dreadlord. However, Mephistroth felt that he had regained enough magical energy to blast off another wave of Carrion Swarm to Illidan. Again, the demon hunter was not able to dodge the harmful spell. Right then, with such strong will to fight, Illidan continued to battle against the last infernal. Soon after, Illidan was able to destroy the last infernal, and was successful in taking out all four demonic minions of Mephistroth. Right then, Illidan had returned to his normal form, and quickly Mephistroth charged-in towards Illidan and attacked him. The two had once again clashed against each other; however Illidan had been thoroughly worn out enough for Mephistroth to gain the upper hand in their battle. Eventually, Mephistroth was able to throw out Illidan into his knees and caused him to drop his twin swords, with his very own claws. Within Illidan's mind, he thought that this is it, his body is getting weaker; and that if he only didn't have the cursed scar and carry its effects, he would have defeated and slain Mephistroth by now. Illidan was just about to pick up his warglaives and make his last stand against the dreadlord, however at the exact timing; Mephistroth made a statement that he hungers and suddenly unleashed a last fully charge blast of Carrion Swarm that directly hits Illidan.

The harmful spell of the Mephistroth caused damage upon Illidan enough for him to be incapacitated to fight, and thus had pinned him down to his knees. Illidan no longer able to fight or stand on his own knows that his end is about to come. As the dreadlord slowly walks onto the weak and defenseless demon hunter, he commented that he was impressed that Illidan was able put up such great battle against him. He followed up by saying that it was not enough however to defeat the new leader of the Nathrezim, and that he will not end up the same with Tichondrius. The dreadlord now prepares his sharp claws for a final vicious strike against the fallen demon hunter. Mephistroth made his final words and said that Illidan's soul will be his. Mephistroth then delivers his last killing blow onto Illidan's chest in the same part where the cursed scar lies, and fully impales his own sharp sword-like claws all the way through out of Illidan's back.

As a gentle breeze of wind blew upon the surroundings and there was a short silence upon the tower rooftop balcony of the stronghold. Magtheridon then made a deep chuckle while looking upon the top of the fortress building, and said that it is over. At the scene of the top of fortress, the blood of the demon hunter heavily pours out of his chest. Illidan catches his slow final breath. The fiery glow upon the burnt eyes of Illidan had slowly dimmed out behind his blindfold, and Mephistroth had no longer felt the beating heart of the demon hunter. Mephistroth then pulls out his hand out of the chest of Illidan, and looked upon the blood of the demon hunter that covered his sharp claws and runs down to his arm. Illidan Stormrage, the one used to be known as the "Betrayer", the very first demon hunter, and the Lord of Outland; is finally dead.

The pit lord, Magtheridon immediately went to the top of the fortress, and saw Mephistroth and the dead body of Illidan. Magtheridon let off a loud laugh at Illidan's death, and even told the dead demon hunter that he was nothing more but a complete wretched creature. Magtheridon faced the forces of demons and fel orcs leaded by Kargath, from above and loudly announced of Illidan's death, and that Outland belongs to the Legion once more. The pit lord then claimed that only he is the rightful and true lord of Outland, and anyone who disputes him shall face death. The success of the Legion upon the War in Outland had made them assumed that the forces and allies of Illidan had been totally wiped off by them. Magtheridon, Kargath, and Mephistroth believed that they have totally finished all of the forces of Illidan, as they looked upon the countless corpses of nagas, elves, draenei, humans, dwarves, and gnomes upon the battlefield.

Kargath Bladefist and his Fel Horde decided to impale the some corpses of Illidan's forces upon the pikes of their scattered bases and strongholds in many parts of Outland; as a symbol of their dominance, and as a sign of a true strong horde. Magtheridon returns to his throne in the main citadel, and resumes his lordship over Outland. Mephistroth shall incinerate the remains of Illidan Stormrage, and keep his ashes as a sign of his formidable power upon killing the most powerful demon hunter ever. Kil'Jaeden was pleased of the success of his agents upon finishing Illidan and his forces, and retaking Outland. The demonlord added that soon they shall once again return to Azeroth to consume it. Kil'Jaeden assured that all those frail mortals who would dare to resist them; as well as the Lich King and his undead, shall taste the unforgiving fiery wrath of the Legion, just like what happened to his former mongrel servant, Illidan Stormrage.


End file.
